Playmates and Lovers
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share an apartment, they even own a cat together, they do everything a couple should do for each other yet they are only best friends. The story of how these two are hopelessly in love with each other yet never act on it. Oblivious!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Playmates and Lovers**

**A/N- So what with all this Klaine break up and acoustic teenage dream (major thanks to darren for killing us all. again.) I decided to write Oblivious!Klaine! **

**In this they are best friends but never dated, both of them however want more etc. **

**Leave a review and thank you for reading! :') xx  
**

* * *

"Oh shit" Blaine mumbled as the clouds above his head rumbled violently and a drop of rain landed on his forehead. He hadn't expected it to rain even though Kurt had warned him earlier, he brushed it off 'I'll be fine, it's just a shower' he had said.

The rain was pouring now, Blaine didn't have an umbrella and he was only wearing a thin jacket. He lifted a hand to his hair gingerly and grumbled aloud when he felt the normally gelled down hair become a mess of wet curls. Yes, he knew Kurt had said he liked it better curly but Blaine didn't.

Luckily he only had a couple of blocks left to go before reaching his and Kurt's apartment.

He and Kurt had been best friends since high school – they met by chance when Kurt's glee club sent him to spy at his school and they bonded over Vogue. Oh and the fact that they had both been tormented because they were gay. It had been their dream to move to New York – Blaine at NYU creating music and Kurt at Vogue being the perfect fashionista he is. They had never had any form of romantic relationship although constantly Blaine had wanted more.

Kurt was perfect for him; he was adorable, he was kind, he radiated sunshine. But Kurt didn't see Blaine that way and Blaine was content being Kurt's friend. They both had boyfriends on and off and the odd night with strangers but they had each other.

Blaine finally reached their apartment door and struggled with his keys, his wet hands slipping on the door handle. "Yuck" he said to himself, shoving his wet shoes into their tiny hallway and peeling his jacket away from his body.

"Blaine?" a quiet voice came from the living room.

"Hey" Blaine called back. "You were right, it did start raining"

There was no reply.

Frowning, Blaine peeled off the now sodden woollen cardigan he had on over his shirt and threw it towards his bedroom door, he'd get it later. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked wandering into the living room.

Kurt was sat on the couch, his knees brought up to chest, screwed up tissues surrounding him. Their cat Melody was sat by the TV watching her owner with anxious amber eyes. "Kurt! What's happened?" Blaine said, dropping to the floor by Kurt and putting a hand on his foot.

"He" Kurt swallowed his voice cracking. "He was cheating on me Blaine"

"What?" Blaine asked in genuine shock. Kurt's boyfriend Nathan had seemed lovely, certainly not the type to cheat. "Aw, Kurt, I'm sorry, how did you find out?" Blaine asked soothingly, rubbing the side of Kurt's leg comfortingly. He didn't want to sit on the couch given he was still drenched and he knew Kurt wasn't best pleased when his clothes or the furniture got ruined.

"Well I walked into his dorm room to finding him fucking someone else. That's normally a giveaway" Kurt said angrily.

"Kurt, forget him. He's an idiot to throw you away like that, you deserve so much better" Like me, Blaine added as an afterthought inside his head.

"Just hug me. You give such nice hugs" Kurt said quietly,

"But Kurt I'm soaking, let me go ge-"

"Just hug me" Kurt cut him off, shaking his head. Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt on the couch and immediately pulled him closer. Wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's torso, Kurt shuffled a little so he could lean into Blaine's shoulder properly. Kurt began shaking with the force of crying silently and Blaine gently stroked his back with soothing hands, murmuring "It's okay".

"Why does every guy I try to have in my life ruin everything?" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine leant his head against Kurt's and squeezed him tighter. "Because they can't see you for how amazing and perfect you are Kurt. They are just jealous. Forget them, you have bigger and brighter things to be doing than staying with cheaters like Nathan"

Kurt tensed in his arms at the name but he soon relaxed back into Blaine's arms. "Sorry for getting your shirt wet" Kurt whispered.

"It was soaked to start with, don't worry" Blaine awkwardly turned his head to the side to kiss the top of Kurt's hair sweetly.

* * *

Kurt didn't like to admit considering he had literally gotten out of a relationship about half an hour ago but this was so much nicer than anything he had ever experienced with Nathan or as he is now called in Kurt's mind 'Dumb Whorebag'.

This was the only place Kurt ever wanted to be when he was upset, regardless of whether Blaine was practically dripping wet. Blaine's arms had some kind of magical quality he swore. They pulled Kurt in away from the rest of the world, keeping him safe, protecting him from everything. Blaine was everything. Kurt knew full well he had missed his chance for a romantic relationship with the man but he couldn't blame himself for still wanting something.

Nathan was just a guy Kurt had met at one of Blaine's shows. He was cute and sweet to Kurt, buying him a drink and being utterly charming. Kurt had fallen under his spell and soon they were calling each other boyfriends. They had been together two months almost when Isobel surprised Kurt by telling him to have the rest of the day off so Kurt thought he would surprise Nathan at medical school. Upon which he found him having sex with some random guy in his dorm room.

A bed he and Kurt had also shared together. Kurt had ran out of the room, not needing to hear an explanation and came back here, curling up on the couch and crying because it was the only thing he could think to do.

Kurt breathed in that smell that was just so Blaine - A mix of his aftershave and coffee and just Blaine. Kurt turned away from his shoulder and leant his head against the firm wall of Blaine's chest. Blaine wriggled underneath him a little so he could keep his hand on Kurt's back at all times. "Are you gonna be okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah, just give me a couple of hours" Kurt said back, feeling a little better now that Blaine was back he slowly slipped an arm around Blaine's middle to hug him back.

"Want me to order Chinese food? We can pig out and watch Disney films if you want" Blaine said mock cheerily, trying to make Kurt feel better.

Kurt sighed. Blaine always knew what to do to make him feel better. "Sounds great" Kurt nodded, shifting off Blaine so he could stand up, instantly missing the warmth Blaine's arms provided.

"I'll be back in ten. Just let me get changed" Blaine said, stopping momentarily to give the cat perched by the TV a cuddle and a kiss. "Come on Mels, while I'm gone keep your dad company" Blaine said, picking the cat up and placing her in Kurt's lap, who even through his tear-streaked face managed to crack a tiny smile.

The thing about cats is they know when something they love is hurting and they do their best to help, Melody withdrew her claws so she didn't hurt Kurt and she snuggled into his lap, her little grey head resting in the crook of Kurt's elbow staring up at him with love in her eyes. Kurt gave the cat a little weak grin and scratched her behind the ears affectionately.

Kurt shut his eyes and leant his head back on the couch, his hands playing in Melody's soft fur. He heard the faint sound of Blaine shuffling around his room and then him ordering their dinner. He already knew what Kurt wanted – chicken, sweet and sour sauce and rice. Then Kurt would eat half of Blaine's pork chow mein. It was they always did.

"So?" Blaine said awkwardly as he returned. His hair was fluffy and he had put his glasses on, making Kurt internally gloss over how cute he looked in glasses. "Still need a hug or is that cat doing my job?" Blaine flopped down on the sofa beside Kurt again.

"I always need my Blaine hugs" Kurt said half-jokingly. He moved back to the familiar position, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arms around Kurt.

It felt like home to both of them.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! :') Let me know what you thought xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N- Hello you lovely people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited it means so much :D The two new characters I brought it into this are completly made up, I was gonna use Chandler and Sebastian, but Chandler didn't seem right for the character and the guy for Blainers had to be nice...which Seb isn't. You will get what I mean once you've read it.  
**

**To answer some questions I got**

**- No it's not a oneshot, I reckon overall this will be about 12 chapters + possibly epilogue? **

**- I believe in happy endings. So they will get together eventually. I promise you that. Just stick with it ;)  
**

**so yeah, thanks for reading! :) Love L xx  
**

* * *

Blaine almost punched his alarm clock when it began beeping at him. "Ugh" he moaned as he rolled out of bed. He glanced at the mirror and grimaced. His hair was sleep-tousled and unruly and his beard was beginning to grow again. He rubbed the scratchy fluff and rolled his eyes. Luckily, he didn't have any classes until after lunch but he did have to work on a new song.

He slowly wandered into the little kitchen, briefly looking in on the living room. Melody was curled up asleep on one of the cushions and Blaine clicked his tongue at her. She opened an eye and stared at Blaine before standing up and stretching. She hopped off the sofa and followed Blaine into the kitchen.

Blaine poured a bowlful of rather unappetising looking cat biscuits and placed it front of the cat who mewed happily in thanks. Blaine gave her a little pat on the head before switching on the coffee machine. He leant on the counter and yawned.

Last night him and Kurt ate their Chinese and watched Tangled together, Kurt's head never left Blaine's shoulder. At some point they had both fallen asleep but Blaine woke up about two, a crick in his neck from where Kurt had been resting. Gently, he had picked Kurt up in his arms and carried him to his bed, tucking him in.

It wasn't the first time they had carried to each other to bed when they fallen asleep on each other. Kurt had done it plenty of times for Blaine and Blaine for Kurt. It was just a part of their relationship now.

The coffee machine finished its whirring and Blaine picked out Kurt's favourite mug from the cupboard – a mug used so often it's picture was now faded but Kurt refused to throw it out. He shuffled back to Kurt's shut bedroom door and knocked on it a couple of times. "Kurt, you awake?" he asked through the wood.

He heard a soft groan in reply and grinned to himself. "I brought you coffee" Blaine said.

"Come in" Kurt's voice was muffled with sleep. Blaine walked in and sat on the end of Kurt's bed, handing over the coffee mug.

"Thank you, sorry I fell asleep on you last night" Kurt said, moving forward to sit cross-legged, his knees touching Blaine's as almost a mirror image.

"It's alright" Blaine shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, stretching his arms upwards revealing a slither of taught skin under his t-shirt. Blaine struggled to tear his eyes away and he could feel his cheeks turning red. Internally he was telling himself off for staring but he couldn't help it. He'd seen Kurt without clothes before (by accident!) but every time all he wanted to do was pounce on him and kiss Kurt forever.

"Um, about half seven I think" Blaine mumbled, looking down at his mug with great interest.

"Do I have to go to work?" Kurt grumbled. "Can't I just stay here with you and Melody and watch TV all day?"

"As lovely as that sounds, you have work in an hour and as much as Isobel loves you, she won't like you being late. I have to go to college at lunch as well, I'm meeting Wes."

Kurt sighed. "There should be a law saying you can't go to work after finding out you were cheated on" he said quietly. Blaine smiled sadly at him and patted his knee comfortingly.

"I'm really sorry he turned out to be a jerk Kurt. You deserve so much more" Blaine said softly.

"It's not your fault but thank you. You're a keeper you are Anderson" Kurt said playfully patting Blaine's face. Blaine grinned at him.

"So are you. Dinner tonight?" Blaine asked standing up and heading for the door.

"Of course. Say Hi to Wes for me" Kurt said giving a tiny wave as Blaine left.

As Blaine disappeared behind the door, Kurt hid his face in his hands. 'Why can't you just tell him you like him Kurt?' he asked himself.

* * *

Kurt was only half concentrating at work, he was still full of hate for Nathan, the stupid idiot. He was meant to be designing some kind of jeans but he hadn't drawn anything in five minutes. Tapping his pencil against the paper, he tried to get back to work but nothing was working.

Glancing to the side, he noticed the small picture frame sitting on his desk, him and Blaine's smiling faces staring at him. He turned the frame away from him slightly so he didn't have to look.

Something was changing between him and Blaine recently. Kurt's feelings for Blaine were stronger than ever and for once in his life, there was a glimmer of hope that Blaine would like him back. Kurt didn't really know what to do – if he went for it, he could lose his best friend but on the other hand, it could be the greatest thing that would ever happen to him.

Kurt rubbed his eyes to try and forget about Blaine for the moment.

"Um, excuse me?" a timid voice came from somewhere.

"Hello" Kurt said looking up to be faced with a rather cute blonde guy, a black folder in his arms and a small woollen hat on his head.

"I'm meant to be here for a meeting with Isabelle Wright?" the guy asked, smiling at Kurt.

"Oh yeah, she's just through there, let me just call her" Kurt said, picking up the phone and calling her office.

"Kurt?" she answered brightly.

"Your 11am meeting is here"

"Okay, send him through, thank you"

Kurt put the phone down and gestured to the guy to go through the door behind him.

"Thanks. I'm Daniel by the way" he said stopping shortly before he reached the door.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you" Kurt said with a quick smile.

'That was weird' Kurt thought to himself as Daniel shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Blaine! Long-time no see dude!" Wes said happily pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"Hey Wes, how are you?" Blaine said grinning at his friend, before settling down at the table. Wes had already ordered their food, knowing full well what Blaine would have.

"I'm great man, I got promoted at work, better pay, higher position" he said grinning. Wes worked at lawyer's firm and he had been trying to be promoted for almost a year and a half now.

"That's awesome, well done!" Blaine said.

"So what's new in your life?" Wes asked, nodding his thanks to the waiter who had just brought them their drinks.

"Nothing really, I've played a couple of shows, been to school, oh Kurt said hi by the way"

Wes had begun to take a sip of his soda but he paused halfway to his mouth and then set it down again.

"What?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Do you still like him?" Wes asked bluntly.

Blaine's eyes widened. He tried to speak a couple of times but no sound came out. He had never told anyone of his feelings for Kurt, how could Wes have known?

"I… I don't know what you are talking about" Blaine said quickly, looking at the table.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Blaine I have been your friend for nearly nine years now. I have seen how you look at him. You look at him like he is the only thing that matters to you, you smile when he smiles, when you hug each other, you look like an old married couple not just friends"

Blaine breathed in deeply a couple of times. "You caught me" he said quietly.

"I'd secretly always hoped you two would get together" Wes said smugly, leaning back in his chair.

"But we aren't. He caught his boyfriend cheating on him yesterday Wes!" Blaine said, spitting out the last words.

"Really? Poor Kurt, send him my love" Wes mused. "Anyway, you like him and if I'm honest, he likes you too"

"I don't think so" Blaine said sadly, shaking his head.

"Look you are the hardest person in the world to convince of anything so I'm not going to try but if you want my advice, go for it instead of going through life never telling him how you feel"

"What if it goes wrong? What if I lose him Wes? I can't do that"

"I understand why you don't want to. What I can't understand is why you won't"

* * *

Kurt jumped when Isabelle's office door opened. Daniel walked out, and Kurt heard a few mumbled words between the two of them.

Daniel said bye and then he began to walk away when he turned round and came back to Kurt's desk.

"So the meeting went well?" Kurt asked grinning.

"It did. So we may be seeing a lot more of each other" Daniel said, his eyes raking over Kurt's body. Kurt knew that look.

"Um, I suppose so" Kurt said, looking back to his computer to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Any chance I could get your number then?" Daniel said flirtily. "I'm new in the city and you seem like a friendly face"

"Look, I just got of a relationship; I'm really not looking for anything new at the moment. I'm sorry" Kurt smiled apologetically. "But I can always help you round the city or anything if you need it. Don't let me said I'm not a nice person"

"Okay, well until the next time Kurt" Daniel said reaching out his hand to shake Kurt's.

Daniel walked away and Kurt began to chuckle, in his hand was a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. He wasn't sure what lead him to do it but he put it in his pocket anyway. He glanced at the photo on his desk. Reaching out a hand, he gently stroked photograph Blaine with his fingertips and bit his lip. "Sorry B" he whispered.

* * *

Blaine didn't have anything else to do so he went to the NYU library to read for a while, to take his mind off Wes's words. He sat down at a table alone and started rifling through his bag to find his book when he noticed a guy a few tables away staring at him with some recognition.

He gave the guy a small smile and looked back to his bag. He could feel this guy's eyes on him and it was creeping him out a little. He pretended to ignore it but he couldn't help glancing up every now and again. Each time he did so Blaine noted that the guy wasn't ugly, if anything he was rather handsome, he was well dressed, Blaine noticed a copy of Harry Potter in his hand and he tried not to smile a little when he saw it.

After a minute, the guy stood up and walked over to Blaine's table, sitting opposite him.

"Hi, I'm really sorry if I freaked you out just then" he said smiling. This guy was actually quite cute Blaine thought. Not Kurt cute but still, he was good-looking. And he was rocking the geek chic thing.

"It's okay. Do I know you from somewhere?" Blaine said, he didn't actually have a clue who the guy was.

"You're Blaine Anderson right?"

"Correct" Blaine answered a little warily.

"I was at your show a couple of weeks ago, the one at Vibe?" the guy said gesturing with his hands. Vibe was a bar in central New York that happened to be owned by Noah Puckerman, a friend from his and Kurt's high school years.

"Oh right, well thanks for coming I suppose?" Blaine laughed a little awkwardly.

"You are an incredible musician Blaine and your voice blew me away, seriously"

"I do my best. Thank you though, that is very sweet of you" Blaine said quite sincerely, he had never had someone at one of his shows come to talk to him before.

"I'm Nate by the way"

"Nice to meet you Nate, so do you go here? NYU I mean?"

"Freshman, studying literature, not much else to say really"

"Oh right, well I'm on my last year here now so if you need anything feel free to ask" Blaine smiled, this guy was nice.

"At your show? I saw you leave with another guy, that your boyfriend or someone?" Nate asked, not as subtly as he would have liked.

"If that was your way of asking if I'm gay and or single, yes I am and no he's not, he's my er, my best friend and roommate. He's gay too but you know no romantic relationship there" Blaine said trying not to let his voice waver. Inside his head, his inner monologue was telling him off for being a very bad liar, you want a romantic relationship there Blaine and you know it.

"So any chance of a drink?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Um, sure" Blaine said, trying to smile. Why did he feel so guilty and like he was betraying Kurt, it wasn't like they were dating and Nate was nice, what harm could it do? Blaine hadn't dated anyone in a while.

Nate passed Blaine his phone and Blaine tapped his number in.

"Nice speaking to you Blaine, I'll call you"

"Yeah"

What are you doing Blaine he asked himself.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to the apartment, Melody rushing to greet him. "Hello sweetie" he said, tickling the cat's chin.

"Hello to you too" Blaine called jokingly from the living room. Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed all the same – one day he would come home and call out a pet name and it would just be for Blaine. He hoped anyway.

"Good day?" Kurt asked, sticking his head round the door, Blaine was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Wasn't bad, yours?" Blaine decided he would leave out the part about possibly going on a date.

"Same really" Kurt said, gesturing to Blaine to pass him the popcorn bowl. "Have you eaten anything other than this?" he said, his voice muffled by the food inside it.

"No, I was waiting for you to get in but I got hungry. Wes sends his love by the way. He got promoted finally" Blaine said, turning his attention back to the TV and not at all thinking about how nice Kurt's legs looked in his jeans.

"Really? Aw, that's great, good for him. Anyway, do you want me to cook? I feel bad since you paid for the Chinese last night"

"Kurt, don't worry about the money seriously, but I won't say no to your cooking" Blaine said winking at Kurt cheekily.

"Okay, spaghetti it is. Let me shower first" Kurt said, handing over the popcorn bowl. Their hands brushed together lightly and they both felt the sudden spark inside coming from the other. Their eyes met for a moment and for the first time in a long time, they saw each other properly.

Kurt shook himself out of the mini-trance first. "Right, er, shower and dinner, see you in a bit" he mumbled as he left. The minute he was behind his shut bedroom door, he leant against and slumped to the floor, his hands covering his face. "Why is everything so difficult with you Blaine?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N- Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)! and as always you can find me on twitter Caley_Kid or tumblr at lima-beanies :) Now next chapter probably won't be until Wednesday but if I don't have time before than it will be next weekend, so if I don't speak to you guys before, we can get through The Break Up episode okay? I don't think they are gonna split up personally but it's gonna be one heck of an episode for any shipper. So I offer everyone hugs and you are all welcome to come and cry out Klaine feels with me because that's most likely what I will be doing all weekend. **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N- Okay, so I got no feedback on the last chapter...does anyone still like this story?! Anyway, kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you still like! Leave a review m'dears and I promise you tonight will be okay! Klainers, unite and hug!**

* * *

Four days later, it was Sunday in the Anderson-Hummel apartment. To be specific, the third Sunday of the month, in which it was cleaning day.

This was the day when Kurt insisted they have a good clean of the flat, changing sheets, washing down the kitchen surfaces with disinfectant, forcing Blaine to pick up any random food wrappers or dishes from his room.

At the moment, Blaine was vacuuming the living room while Kurt was dusting. Melody was sat on the sofa, glaring daggers at Blaine and the vacuum as it was disturbing her sleeping.

"Kurt, the cat hates me, please don't make me vacuum anymore" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes, switching the machine off.

"Blaine, I have been your friend for ten years now, the eyes don't work on me anymore, now get to it. The cat doesn't hate you, she hates the vacuum" Kurt said, without even turning around from where he was dusting the small table they have in the centre of the living room.

"But I don't like making her sad" Blaine said pouting and reaching his hand out to coax Melody towards him. She sniffed and gently nudged Blaine's hand with her nose. "I'm sorry girl"

"See?" Kurt said, standing up. "She doesn't hate you" He stood with his hands on his hips, looking pointedly at Blaine.

"I still feel mean" Blaine sulked sitting on the sofa; Melody crawled into his lap and settled there.

"Blaine, come on, you promised you would help on these cleaning days and now you have a cat in your lap who is very likely not to move for three hours" Kurt said, flicking Blaine's head with the duster playfully.

"But look at her Kurt, she's so cute" Blaine said, lifting his hand's under Melody's body, pressing his cheek against hers. He grinned and kissed the cat's head sweetly. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was right, they were very cute.

"Honestly, the few months I lived with Rachel, I sometimes long for her back. At least she tidied up"

"That hurts Kurt" Blaine said sarcastically, tapping his chest dramatically.

"Shush you" Kurt winked and looked around the room.

"You know what? It's not that bad" Kurt mused. "Okay, we can stop cleaning"

"Yay!" Blaine said, happily, leaning back into the sofa patting the seat next to him for Kurt to sit down.

"So what's new in Kurt Hummel's life recently?" Blaine asked, leaning his head on the back of the sofa and turning to face Kurt.

"Nothing interesting, new guy started at work on Thursday, some photographer for the website, Daniel was his name" Kurt said, shrugging.

"Oh was he cute?" Blaine said batting his eyelashes, mucking around but secretly wondering what Kurt did think of this guy.

"Blaine, you are like a teenage girl" Kurt laughed, punching him lightly on the forearm. "But to answer your question yes he was and he, er, gave me his number, despite me telling him I just broke up with someone"

Oh. That had Blaine stumped. This guy must either be very flirty or he really liked Kurt, taking such a bold move although knowing Kurt wouldn't be interested. Or maybe Kurt was interested. Blaine realised it had been a while since he had said anything given the look Kurt was giving him.

"Um, right, you gonna call him?"

"Maybe" Kurt said, looking away from Blaine and down at his lap. "Unless I get a better offer" he said quietly with the tiniest glance at Blaine. Kurt looked down at their hands, one of Blaine's was stroking the cat but the other was resting on the couch, almost waiting for Kurt to take hold of it.

Kurt wondered to himself why he told Blaine about Daniel. Way to go Kurt, telling the guy you like about a cute guy who flirted with you, he thought. He didn't want to rush into a relationship with anyone right now but even still, he wanted Blaine and he wanted Blaine all to himself, to be able to call him his.

Then Blaine's pocket made a buzzing noise and Kurt was brought back down to planet Earth. "Sorry" Blaine said, pulling it out of his pocket. He grinned a little at the text but then glanced at Kurt, with an expression of confliction on his face.

Nate (12:04): _So I hear a certain singer has another show coming up next week? ;) Nate x_

Blaine most certainly did have a show coming up, Nate had taken a huge interest in his career saying Blaine was the most talented singer he had ever seen live. Him and Blaine had seen each other in the library a couple more times and they talked about things, music, books, life in general. Blaine couldn't say he had feelings for the guy but he was cute and nice. Plus Kurt seemed to have his own new beau in his life so more than ever, it seemed Blaine was only his friend and nothing more.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, peering over and looking at the phone screen.

"Some guy from school I met in the library, he saw me play at Vibe a few weeks ago" Blaine said dismissively.

Blaine (12:06): _Well I wonder who that could be huh? You coming?:) Blaine x_

Kurt frowned a little. "You never mentioned him before"

"I didn't think it was important" Blaine said, shrugging. His phone buzzed again.

Nate (12:07): _Of course! So…is the lead singer allowed a date at his concerts? X_

Blaine's eyes widened a little at the text. Did he just get asked out? In a rather warped way but still.

"I, er, think I just got asked out" Blaine said stuttering over his words. Kurt turned his head to look sharply at him, hiding the surprise and hurt in his eyes.

"Oh" Kurt mumbled. "I just remembered I told Rachel I would go help her with something today, I'll be back later" Kurt said, getting up and walking out the room.

Blaine considered going after him; that was weird behaviour. He pocketed his phone and stood up to go find Kurt when Kurt popped his back round the door, a scarf round his neck, one of Blaine's old jackets wrapped around him.

"But seriously, have fun on your date" he said with a kind smile, his eyes staring deep into Blaine's.

"You 're wearing my jacket" Blaine said, the corner of his mouth tugging.

"Oh, so I am" Kurt said, looking down at his own body in slight shock, his voice trailing off. "You gave it to me to throw out a while ago but it's such a nice jacket, I didn't want to throw it out" Kurt said quickly.

"It's no problem Kurt, don't look so scared" Blaine chuckled. "You go help Rachel or whatever, I'll see you later" Blaine said, moving over to where Kurt was standing to give him a quick hug.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked, patting Blaine's back.

"What? A guy can't hug his best friend?" Blaine said, the words internally crushing him but he had to keep positive for Kurt.

"Of course he can" Kurt smiled. "See you later" Kurt said walking away and shutting the door.

Kurt wasn't going to Rachel's; he picked up his phone, his finger hovering over the send button.

Could he do it?

If Blaine was dating other people, Kurt could too. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend, just someone he harboured feelings for. Blaine didn't like him that way, Kurt convinced himself, and Kurt had found it easy enough to be in other relationships, he just could never say I love you.

Kurt(12:21) to Daniel: _How about that drink then?_

* * *

**A/N- Leave a review :)** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N- Okay. So I have a feeling you guys may hate me after this chapter. But please don't. **

**Also who sobbed like a baby at The Break Up? I spent most of my friday night, rocking back and forth in a corner shouting BLAINE WHY. ahem.**

**Anyway, review my darlings, as always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Friday night._

Kurt and Daniel had been out three times this week; nothing special, dinner at an Italian restaurant Kurt liked and a drink at a local bar. But it wasn't the same. Sure, Kurt liked the guy, he was really sweet and nice and attractive but he wasn't Blaine. For now, not being Blaine would have to do.

The third time they had gone out was tonight, again just a drink at the bar and Daniel had walked Kurt home. Kurt had his key in the lock and was about to turn around to say goodnight when Daniel kept hold of his wrist. "So I had a really good time tonight Kurt. Thank you" Daniel said, quietly but sincerely.

"So did I" Kurt smiled back, he did have a good time, it just didn't feel necessarily right.

"I know you just got out a relationship and you probably don't need this right now but-"Daniel stopped his sentence short and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back for the briefest of seconds before pulling away again. "Night" Kurt said giving Daniel an awkward squeeze on the shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"It's my roommate's show at Vibe tomorrow, I'm sorry" Kurt said apologetically. However, seeing the disappointment on Daniel's face, he added "But you er, you could come with me?"

"I'd love too. Night Kurt" Daniel replied happily.

Kurt got inside the apartment and shut the door quickly. He swiftly turned round and rested his head on the door, whacking it there lightly. "What are you doing Kurt? Really?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was sat on the sofa, Melody asleep in his lap, watching some old rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He didn't know where Blaine was, normally if the other wasn't home by eight; they called each other to see what was going on. It was quarter to nine but he figured Blaine's a grown man, he'll be okay.

Kurt wondered about whether or not he should bring Daniel to Blaine's show tomorrow. Maybe he should just call it off or something. Blaine was no doubt an incredible performer but being an incredible performer, often meant Blaine ending up in very tight shirts, sweating and looking, well, hotter than ever. Kurt wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but Blaine.

Was Kurt doing something wrong? He was kinda dating Daniel now right or at least they were doing something, but Kurt was hopelessly in love with someone else. Was it fair on Daniel that one day if Blaine suddenly turns to Kurt and tells him he loves him back that Kurt leave Daniel alone? Was it fair on him to try and not face reality?

There was a knock at the door, Kurt frowned and picked Melody up in his arms, carrying her to the door with him. Once the door was open, Blaine was standing there, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Hello" he said. "I forgot my keys"

"Idiot" Kurt said, playfully swatting Blaine with Melody's front paw. "The cat is judging you"

"No she's not" Blaine said, bobbing down so his cheek was next to the cat. She nudged her nose forward and gave the cat equivalent of a kiss on his cheek. "See, she loves me" he said, wandering off to the kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed back into the living room, Melody settling back in his lap.

"Why were you late?" Kurt called into the kitchen.

"Cooper called while I was still at the library. You know how long he can take on the phone"

Kurt smiled to himself as he recalled the hours Blaine had sat on the sofa, listening to his brother boast (or whine) about parts he was auditioning for but never seemed to get.

A couple of minutes later, Blaine returned a cupcake in his hand. "Are you coming to the show tomorrow?"

"Of course, I never miss your shows" Kurt said. Then he remembered. He'd asked Daniel to come with him.

"Is it okay if I bring someone?" Kurt asked, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine faltered for a second, his hand stilling where he was about to bite into the mini cake. "Um, sure, it's not my bar, it's a free show" he said after a moment of hesitation. "I'm kinda bringing someone as well" Blaine added quietly.

"Oh right" Kurt said, wondering why it suddenly felt so awkward between them.

"Anyway, I have some work to finish off. I'll be in my room if you need me" Blaine said, giving a mock salute.

* * *

Blaine sighed and sat on his bed.

Cooper hadn't called him.

He turned round the corner to the apartment to see Kurt kissing some guy on the doorstep. Knowing they hadn't seen him, he'd turned round and walked away.

It pained him. It actually physically pained him to see Kurt with other people. His heart had started beating faster with jealously and he really felt like going back, pulling the other guy off Kurt's mouth and kissing Kurt instead.

But he couldn't.

Kurt was his own person; he could do whatever he wanted. Or whoever.

He just wished it was him.

* * *

_Saturday Night. 7pm._

"Blaine!" Rachel called as she entered the bar, waving at him from where he was stood at the counter talking to Puck.

"Hey Rach" he said, accepting the kiss on the cheek she gave him.

"Come on Berry, where's my kiss?" Puck said cheekily, patting his cheek.

"You have a girlfriend" she said pointedly but gave him a kiss anyway.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked Blaine. He glanced over to the table near the stage where Kurt was sitting with the same guy from last night – Did Kurt say his name was Daniel?- who had his hand a little bit too firmly around Kurt's waist for them to just be friends. "There" Blaine said looking away again.

She waved at Kurt who waved back, a smile on his face before turning her attention back to Blaine. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm fine" he answered. She glanced at Kurt who was also staring at Blaine and then back at Blaine who was deliberately not looking at Kurt. "Blaine, what's going on with you and K-"she was cut off when a man called "Blaine" and hugged him.

"Whoa, Nate hi" Blaine said a little taken aback, but he hugged the guy anyway. Blaine liked Nate, he was nice and all but he did invite himself along tonight, something Blaine had never liked in people.

"How are you?" Nate asked kindly.

"I am great" Blaine replied smiling. He noticed Rachel and Puck looking at him with raised eyebrows, giving each other puzzled looks. "Sorry, erm, Nate, this is my friend Rachel, that's Puck and" Blaine paused as he accidently caught Kurt's eye from across the room. "And that's my roommate Kurt" Blaine said pointing at Kurt who smiled and gave a tiny wave, but he looked rather uncomfortable too.

"Blaine, show's starting in five, you better go get ready" Puck said, tossing him a bottle of water.

"Okay, thanks. Enjoy the show guys" Blaine said nodding and heading towards the stage. On his way past, he saw Kurt give him a supportive thumbs up and smile, mouthing "Good luck". Blaine grinned back, no matter how bad he was feeling about Kurt being with someone else, he knew full well Kurt would be there for him.

X

"Um, hello everyone" Blaine said into the microphone, smiling at the audience. Every time he played, the crowds had started to get bigger and bigger each week.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm gonna sing some songs for you tonight. Some my own, some not my own but I hope you enjoy"

* * *

Kurt couldn't get enough of Blaine when he performed. The way his hair slowly unravelled from its prison of gel, the adorable faces he made when singing, the smiles he gave people, how Kurt could tell how grateful he was for any applause by his eyes, just how happy he looked.

Every so often, Blaine would make sure to catch Kurt's gaze and wink or smile or something and it made Kurt's heart flutter.

Something another man should not be making his heart do when he had the guy he was meant to be dating with an arm around his waist.

* * *

"So this is the last one tonight everyone, but thanks for coming out and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back same time next week" Blaine said, panting and out of breath but still raring to go.

"_Stop! The train is riding  
Down to the station  
Where you lived  
When we were school kids"_

Blaine sneakily glanced at Kurt during the last line and Kurt sat up straighter, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

_"Hey! the rails are gone now  
And I am falling down  
Fools in a spiral  
Round this town of steel_"

Daniel had noticed Kurt throughout the show, he'd barely spoken to him once, he constantly kept his eyes on Blaine, smiling whenever Blaine shot him a quick glance or smile.

"_My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more  
My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more_"

Blaine's eyes bored right into Kurt throughout the chorus, maybe sub-consciously, maybe on purpose. Blaine wasn't sure. All he knew is that during this song he could never think of anything or anyone but Kurt. He could see Nate giving Kurt side glances from his table, almost looking pissed off.

Blaine realised he hadn't paid any attention to him whatsoever all night. Whoops. But he had to carry on, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt when he looked this damn hot.

"_Stop! The train is riding  
Down to the station  
Where I lived  
When I was a cool kid_

_Hey! Is it my fault that_  
_The fallen embers burn_  
_Down in a spiral_  
_Round your crown of thieves"_

Rachel was sat at the bar counter, opposite Puck who had put down the glass he was cleaning. Leaning over to her, he whispered "Is he singing this to Kurt?"

"Yup" she nodded in return, biting her lip.

_"My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more  
My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more"_

_It rides out of town_

_Oh, it's my road_  
_It's my road_  
_It's my road_  
_It's my road_  
_It's my road_  
_It's my road_

_And it's my war_  
_It's my war_  
_It's my war_  
_It's my war"_

Kurt was in internal denial. Blaine couldn't be singing this to him could he? Not when Blaine had bought along an extremely attractive guy to his show and when Blaine had never shown any interest in him before. Kurt's breathing had been getting heavier, he should have looked away but he couldn't. Why are you doing this now Blaine? Great way to really fuck up my head Kurt thought to himself.

_"His eyes are open  
His eyes are open_

_Oh, cause I want more_  
_I want more_  
_I want more_

_His eyes are open_  
_His eyes are open_

_Hey, hey, hey-_

_My body tells me no_  
_But I won't quit_  
_Cause I want more_  
_Cause I want more_  
_My body tells me no_  
_But I won't quit_  
_Cause I want more_  
_Cause I want more_

_It rides out of town"_

Blaine finished the song and finally took his eyes away from Kurt. The audience ruptured into applause and Blaine bowed, pulling his guitar over his head. "Thank you!" he shouted once more. Clambering down off the stage, he was met with a smiling Nate.

"So what did you – oomph" Blaine let out in shock when Nate grabbed his face and kissed him. Blaine didn't know what to do, he didn't want to push the guy away but he didn't really want to kiss him back either.

"You liked it then?" Blaine asked surprised when Nate pulled away.

"You could say that" Nate said, his eyes raking over Blaine's sweaty toned stomach, easily visible through his t-shirt. Blaine knew that look. He gently pushed Nate's hands away from his arms and tried to say look I'm sorry you're sweet and everything but not what I'm looking for when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kurt lean over and kiss Daniel. A kiss that quickly turned heated.

Blaine shouldn't have said it, he knew he shouldn't have. But he did it anyway.

"Okay" he nodded back at Nate who took this as a reason to kiss Blaine again. This time, Blaine kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N- Kurt's point of view for this last bit next chapter. I promise you in the end it is a happy ending for Klaine. Please don't hate me, :) thanks for reading and review!**

**song is My Body by Young The Giant, I don't own them or their music. Nor do I own Kurt or Blaine. But if I can do some shameless promoting, please check Young The Giant out, they are the original singers of Cough Syrup and their music is bascially fucking awesome. Add this to the youtube URL to hear My Body - /watch?v=qQYpF2pCkLI  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N- I have to apologise. I said I didn't get any feedback for the last chapter and the one before that. I lied. I did. My stupid e-mail system had started to mark e-mails as spam and hid them away from me so I couldn't see them! So I'm really sorry about that! I do appreciate all the reviews and follows and favourites! **

**Bit more dramatic this chapter, plus hints of sexytimes. **

**I must stress this though as I have in literally every authors note before, I believe in happy endings. Klaine will be together by the end of this story...so roughly 6 chapters time...just roll with it ;)**

**Anyway, not sure when next part will be up, I've not written much of it yet (sorry) and I have work experience until next Friday and then I'm going down south to visit my cousins and go to the HP studio tour...however, then it is half term. So it will most likely be two weeks on Monday, if it isn't I'm sorry, if it is before then, ...well yay! :) Not that any of you care about my cousins or work experience...hehe :P**

**Ooh, and hello to Beth, also known as GleeKidRanger on twitter, who I have followed for ages and she is lovely, who found out I was the writer of this... so...hey Beth, you're awesome. :) (you guys should go follow her)**

**I'm rambling, sorry. I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Kurt was about to stand up to go give Blaine a hug like he always did after he had done a show but Nate beat him to it.

He watched as Nate leant in rather aggressively and kissed Blaine. And there was nothing that Kurt's heart could do but sink. He was so sure Blaine had been singing to him, but maybe not.

Daniel gave Kurt's waist a squeeze. "Are you okay? You've been quiet his whole set" he said nodding towards Blaine who had since pulled away from Nate.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Kurt said, turning to look at Daniel, whose face was a lot nearer than Kurt expected. He did actually have very pretty eyes.

Feeling Blaine's eyes flicker onto his back, Kurt kissed Daniel. It was spiteful and shameless, he knew, but he had a guy here who did actually like him and who he didn't mind being with for now.  
Knowing Blaine was watching, however, that is what spurred him on.

* * *

_Next morning._

Kurt heard the front door open at around 8am. Blaine sneaked in trying to be quiet, but Kurt heard a stumble and a muffled "Shit" knowing instantly he had tripped over the shoes near the door.

Daniel had taken Kurt home and they had made out for a while, Kurt stopping him when Daniel's hand went too far south.  
Kurt opened his bedroom door and leant on the door frame, shaking his head at Blaine, the glasses balancing on his nose wobbling.

With tousled hair, tired eyes and the same clothes as last night, Blaine Anderson had obviously gotten laid.

"Anderson, Anderson, Anderson, the walk of shame I see" Kurt said jokingly but inside, it actually upset him. He didn't even want to think about Blaine having sex with other people; even though he knew it happened.

"Shush you. You can't talk, don't think I didn't see you leave with Daniel" Blaine said pointedly.

"Ah but unlike you, I stopped it before it went too far, you little slut" Kurt said winking.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt playfully.  
"Oh, So you're a childish slut as well I see" Kurt said teasing, following Blaine as he moved into the kitchen. Blaine was stood by the sink, prodding around the pile of dishes there to see if he could find a cleanish mug. Finding one, he picked it up and his eyes flickered back to Kurt who was still looking at him with a rather subdued expression, his eyebrows raised.

Yes, Blaine may have gone home with Nate last night, but the guy was pushy, Blaine didn't see any way to say no and Kurt was fine by himself. Blaine didn't need to stay. Besides, Blaine was a little bit drunk by the time Nate had persuaded him to go home with him.

"I'm not a slut!" Blaine shouted defiantly, angrily washing the mug in the sink.  
Kurt frowned; it wasn't like Blaine to get annoyed with his teasing.

"Okay, calm down" Kurt said, puzzled. He tenderly walked behind Blaine where he was standing at the sink and looped his arms around his chest, trapping Blaine's own arms from where they were in the sink.

It was a rather boyfriendy move but Kurt knew Blaine adored being hugged from behind. "I'm sorry, you know I love you really Blainey"

Blaine smiled a little bit and brought one soapy hand up to rest on Kurt's arm where it was draped across his chest. Patting his arm gently, he said quietly "I'm sorry for shouting. In actual fact, I was a bit slutty last night, I just didn't want to be called out on it"

"I was kidding Blaine, you're not, it's a new relationship, you're allowed to have sex, it was just sooner than usual for you that's all" Kurt gave Blaine a squeeze and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're forgiven" Blaine said. Kurt kinda wanted to stay where he was and keep Blaine close to him but he slid his arms away from him and went to sit down at the table.

"Your show was really good last night by the way" Kurt said. "You should be proud"

"Thank you" Blaine grinned.

Kurt wondered whether he should mention the fact that he sang the whole of 'My Body' to him but he didn't. He also didn't really want to think about the fact that Blaine had randomly slept with a guy he barely knew. That wasn't really Blaine's sort of style. He normally waited at least six or seven dates but last night was obviously an exception.

Blaine felt really terrible. He shouldn't have done it. He knew that much. Sure it was kind of fun and Nate was actually a decent kisser but he felt like he was betraying himself all in a stupid bid to make Kurt jealous. Which he obviously wasn't given the way, he was kissing Daniel last night. Blaine just felt cheap.

But he'd be okay. Eventually.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

Blaine was lazily strumming his guitar sat on the sofa, singing to Melody about nonsense really, but she seemed to be enjoying it, her amber eyes watching him with interest.

Blaine had been out with Nate a couple more times in the previous week. He guessed you could call them an item now. Kurt and Daniel were the same. So both of them were in relationships, which had happened before while they lived together, but they weren't with the person they really wanted to be with.

There was a fluster at the door and Kurt ran into the apartment, "Blaine!" he called out happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Blaine asked chuckling as Kurt practically bounced into the living room.

"THEYMAYBEPUTTINGSOMEOFMYDESI GNSONTHEWEBSITE" Kurt rushed out excitedly.

"Kurt I caught about one word of that, what's got you so excited?" Blaine replied, standing up and catching Kurt's wrists to stop them flailing everywhere.

Kurt took a breath and started again. "They may be putting some of my designs on the website!"

"Kurt! Oh my god, that's fantastic!" Blaine grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe it. Finally after three years, I may get somewhere" Kurt said half in shock, half in elation.

"I knew they would realise how amazing you were eventually!" Blaine said, realising him and Kurt were still holding on to each other's wrists and let go sheepishly. Kurt looked down at Blaine's withdrawing hands for a second but then looked back at his best friend's face.

"Come with me tomorrow. To find out whether or not I've got it" Kurt said suddenly.

"You…you want me there?" Blaine asked, a tiny smile creeping across his face, his eyes shining.

"Of course. You've always been supportive of my career, it seems right that you are there" Kurt shrugged, as if it was no big deal but to Blaine it meant the world.

"Have you told Daniel yet?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt frowned briefly. "No, I thought I'd ring him later, I'll, er, do it now actually" Kurt nodded, letting go of Blaine and walked towards his room.

Why had he told Blaine first? Surely, he was meant to tell his partner first, not his best friend. Kurt had thought by accepting the fact he was with Daniel now had helped him get over Blaine but apparently not.

* * *

_The next day. _

"Good luck!" Blaine said, grinning enthusiastically at Kurt as he disappeared into Isabelle's office. She'd left instructions for Kurt to wait in there for her whilst she finished her last meeting. He sat down on one of the small rows of seats outside, picking up an old copy of Vogue and flipping through it.

A stylish petite woman walked past him, smiling at him kindly – he guessed it was Isabelle; he hadn't actually met the woman despite Kurt working here for three years. She was about to push open the door to the office when her eyes flickered to Kurt's desk and back to Blaine.

She turned round, with one hand pointing to the picture on Kurt's desk and the other at Blaine. "That's you" she said.

"Yes, that is. Hello, I don't think we've met, Blaine Anderson" he said, smiling his usual charming smile and standing up to shake her hand.

"Isabelle Wright. So you're the famous Blaine Anderson huh?" she said, raking her eyes over him briefly.

"I don't know about famous, I doubt Kurt ever mentions me" He said chucking and shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised. It's rare he stops" She winked at Blaine before stepping into her office.

Blaine couldn't contain his smile as he sat down again. Kurt talked about him? And a lot by the sounds of it.

"Blaine?"  
Blaine looked up from the magazine and his smile was wiped away in annoyance. Daniel was standing there, looking at him in half smile, half confusion.

Blaine hadn't really spoken to the guy but he forced smiled him anyway. "Hey Daniel, how are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down on the chair two away from Blaine. Ha, Blaine thought to himself, he is intimidated by me.

"Kurt asked me here to wait for him while he found out if he got the designs or not. I'm guessing that's why you are here too" Blaine replied, going back to his book.

"Yeah but he didn't ask me to wait for him" Daniel said, more to himself by the end of the sentence.

Blaine didn't answer; he turned back to the magazine with a tiny smirk on his face. Then he realised he shouldn't be smirking at that – Daniel was Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine had a ….well he had Nate but he wasn't really sure what they were yet. He shouldn't want Kurt to want him more, he shouldn't be getting annoyed at Daniel for turning up, he shouldn't be getting jealous. But he did.

Kurt opened the door to the office, a massive grin on his face, both Blaine and Daniel stood up straight away, looking at him eagerly.

"I got it! I got it!" Kurt exclaimed, beaming and running straight into Blaine's arms. Daniel was smiling but it faded as he watched Blaine laugh as he lifted Kurt off the ground and span him round, their arms firmly wrapped around each other.

Kurt was his boyfriend; not Blaine's yet he had gone to hug Blaine first. He felt like an outsider intruding on a private moment as he watched them hug; everything seemed to slow down as he realised. Kurt liked Blaine more than he liked him. Kurt noticed Daniel from over Blaine's shoulders and his eyes widened as if he noticed what he had done.

"Hey, Dan, you came, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to get here" Kurt let go of Blaine and moved to hug him, but it wasn't as tight or close or as celebratory. The moment had kind of gone. "I sneaked away for you babe, congratulations!" Daniel said, glancing at Blaine.

It dawned on Daniel; there was something he could do that Blaine couldn't. With a teeny smirk, he kissed Kurt firmly but sweetly on the lips. Blaine's eyes fell a little but he was happy for Kurt right now.

Kurt pulled away, a little embarrassed, his face flushing red as his gaze flickered to Blaine, a hint of something in his eyes.

Guilt?

Resentment?

Love?

Kurt wasn't sure.

* * *

_Two days later._

Isabelle sent Kurt home early from work. ("Kurt you look like you are about to pass out, you've been working so hard this past week, please go home")

Never let it be said, that Kurt Hummel was not a determined person, he was busy making sure every last detail of his designs were perfect down to the material of the buttons on the jacket to the length of the cuffs on a pair of jeans. He'd been working two hours overtime since he had found out about getting on the website, wanting everything to be to the best of his ability and to prove just how good at his job he was.

However, it had meant he was getting very tired and even paler than normal, Isabelle was getting worried.

So that was why at 2pm, Kurt was walking inside his apartment, about to unlock the door when he noticed it was already unlocked. The lock had been smashed In by something. 'That's weird' he thought to himself, pushing the door open warily. He heard a muffled "shit" from Blaine's room.

He frowned, "Blaine? Is that you?" he called out. Blaine didn't normally get back from college until gone five at the earliest. There was no answer, just very quiet breathing.

Kurt froze. The voice was too low to be Blaine and beside, Blaine would shout back if it was him.

But if it wasn't Blaine who the hell was it?!

Melody the cat brushed herself against Kurt's leg protectively, scowling at the shut bedroom door. Kurt moved forward slowly, a hand on his phone in his pocket just in case.

Kurt was internally freaking out, what if there was a robber or Blaine was lying there in a pool of his own blood, he never did see Blaine leave that morning. The scenarios flickered through Kurt's mind, none of them calming.

"Hello?" he whispered

He nudged open Blaine's door with his foot to come face to face with

"NATE?!" Kurt shouted in shock, staring at the boy who oddly looked quite pleased with himself.

"Kurt, hey" Nate answered brightly, putting his hand behind his back so Kurt couldn't see.

Now Kurt didn't particularly like this guy in the first place, he had Blaine but he was also rather arrogant. After years of being bullied so much, Kurt knew when to trust people and his brain was telling him Nate was not a nice guy really.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked coldly, the height difference between them becoming more prominent as Kurt stared Nate down. Kurt scanned the room briefly; there was something different…but he wasn't sure what.

"Er, Blaine told me I could borrow some books for my class" Nate said, side-eyeing the window not as subtly as he would have liked.

"So what he let you have the keys to our apartment?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Um" Nate stumbled, in his head he was handling this a lot better. "Yeah"

"So why was the door open and the lock smashed when I got here?" Kurt replied quickly, not giving Nate the time to think of an answer.

"I, er"

"Nate, what the hell are you doing man get outta here!" a voice from outside the window called, and then a figure came into view of the open window. Kurt and Blaine's flat was on the ground floor so it was easily accessible. "Fuck" the guy said when he saw Kurt and he ran for it, pulling the window shut first.

"Steven! You little shit" Nate called angrily at the retreating figure, running to the window in which he dropped what he had been hiding.

Sheet music.

Blaine's sheet music of his original songs to be precise.

Kurt rushed forward to pick it up and grabbed Nate's wrist all in a split second.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kurt shouted at the younger man who suddenly looked rather scared. Kurt was pretty threatening when he wanted to be.

"Actually, don't tell me because I can work it out for myself. You lied. You aren't an English student, you're a music one. Who lacks the creativity he needs to write his own songs so you stole Blaine's which seeing as this is the only one left in here, your little friend has ran off with" Kurt spat out angrily; fury increasing by the minute at Nate.

Nate's expression suddenly changed from wide-eyed innocent student to cold and calculating. With a forceful shake, he threw Kurt off his arm and smiled smarmily. "Well done Sherlock, want a medal?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Sure, Blaine is talented, very talented but he's dumb, stupid enough to let me know when he wouldn't be in the house so I could get here and get his songs. It's easy to pass them off as my own because he's never got anywhere so they aren't even copyrighted" He said proudly but coldly, like he didn't care he was plagiarising someone's work.

"Don't you ever call him dumb. Ever. Especially in front of me" Kurt said, his jaw tightening and his fist clenching. Inside he was chanting to himself don't hit him no matter how much he deserves it, Kurt, you've never resorted to violence before.

"Oh I'd forgotten, you're the one man Blaine Anderson fan club aren't you? Don't think I didn't see you. The way you stared at him like you possess the guy, when he sings the pointless hope in your eyes that he is singing to you, how blatantly you stare at his butt in front of your own boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, you naughty boy" Nate said, sighing triumphantly at the look on Kurt's face. Kurt knew it was true he just didn't need to hear it out loud.

Kurt then realised what was different about the room. Blaine's guitar was broken in half on the floor behind Nate, its strings curled up, the wood smashed. Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"You …you broke his guitar?" Kurt said quietly, staring at the broken instrument.

Blaine loved his guitar. Actually full on loved it. It was like a second home to Blaine; the way his fingers just instantly fit over the strings now, the songs it helped him write, the music it played, it made Blaine happier.

Kurt loved that guitar too. One of his favourite things in the world was coming home to Blaine lazily strumming the guitar and singing to himself with that gorgeous voice of his, whenever Blaine needed someone to hear new lyrics or new tunes, he would ask Kurt to sit and listen to it, playing rather self-consciously as if he himself was unsure of the lyrics. It was positively adorable.

"Oh that, he was far too attached to that thing for my liking, I thought maybe he could do with a change"

"I could have you done for breaking and entering and damage to property you know" Kurt exhaled calmly.

"Because I busted the lock and broke a guitar?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to see you try"

"You didn't just break a guitar and steal a few songs. That guitar has been in Blaine's possession since he was thirteen years old. He's twenty-three now. 10 years he has had that guitar, he wrote his first song on that, it's been everywhere with him. He's had that guitar longer than he has known me!"

"It's a fucking musical instrument he will get over it" Nate scoffed, every so often edging towards the door, never taking his eyes off Kurt though.

"To you, it's just a guitar. To him, it's his livelihood. He needs that guitar to pay the rent, pay the bills because him and that guitar make beautiful music that some people actually want to listen to, unlike you who decided he would just take it because you're so uncreative"

"I'm not uncreative. Just lazy, there's a different and Blainers here had a load of songs left lying around"

"They weren't lying around; he keeps them so he can remember every song he has ever written!" Kurt was getting seriously pissed off now; his brain was forcing his hands to stay at his sides and not round Nate's throat.

"For fuck's sake, you need to get over yourself Kurt, he will get over it and he will get over me"

"You broke my guitar" a tiny hurt voice broke out from near the door. Blaine was standing there, staring in horror and heartbreak at the pieces of his instrument.

"Blaine, how long have you been there?" Kurt said, looking in worry and concern at his best friend.

"Long enough" he said, glancing at Kurt for a second.

Brief panic set in Kurt's head; what if Blaine had heard Nate's rant about Kurt always staring at him….then Kurt realized that was not the main thing at the moment.

"Give me back my song and get the hell out of my house" Blaine said coldly, holding his hand out for the piece of paper in Nate's hand.

"Blaine he took other son-"Blaine held up a hand to cut Kurt off.

"I don't care. Keep them. Just know I am a much better person than you will ever be Nate. You can take my songs but you cannot break into my home and damage my property. I won't press charges but just get the hell out of here. I don't wanna see you ever again."

Nate walked forward so he was level with Blaine. Nate was a little taller but somehow, Blaine's calmness made him seem a thousand times bigger. Nate stared at him for a second before narrowing his eyes at Blaine and saying nonchalantly "It's alright, I got a song and a cheap fuck out of it. Bye Blainey" he waltzed out of the room, completely aware of the damage he had left behind.

Blaine's hand flew to his mouth and tears filled his eyes as Nate left the room. His breathing was shallow and he painfully stared at his broken guitar, he wanted to look away but he couldn't.

Kurt moved across the room in two strides and placed his hands on Blaine's forearms, stroking them gently with comfort. "Blaine, I.." in all honesty, he didn't know what to say. What do you tell someone who has had one of the most precious things in his life, his music, taken away from him?

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly. He could see how hurt and upset Blaine was, just from his eyes. The sparkle had disappeared and his body had gone stiff. Blaine gave a tiny shake of the head.

"Come here" Kurt whispered and wrapped his arms around Blaine, protecting him in a kind of cocoon. One of Blaine's hands was still plastered to his mouth and the other was limply at his side, but he needed the comfort. Blaine shifted a little and he rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt squeezed Blaine tight, rubbing his back soothingly and rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry about your guitar Blaine" Kurt spoke carefully, keeping Blaine tight in his arms. Blaine replied shortly. "You were right"

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion, resting the side of his face against Blaine's.

"I am a slut" Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh Blaine, I was kidding, you aren't, he's a dickhead okay" Kurt said, feeling really bad about their conversation from a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't meant it at all; now Blaine was going to think this about himself and Kurt would never be able to live with himself if he knew it was him who made Blaine think that.

"I know you were Kurt, it just stings a little right now" Blaine replied kindly. "Thank you for sticking up for me" he added, tentatively moving one of his arms from his side to hug Kurt back, his head still resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Anytime" The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up into a small smile.

"If you don't mind, can I be alone for a little while?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Kurt's grasp. Kurt nodded and gave him a supportive grin. He was just about to head out the door when Blaine caught his wrist and he looked straight into Kurt's eyes, a look that left Kurt weak at the knees. "Love you" Blaine said with a timid grin. "You're a good friend Kurt"

Kurt sighed and smiled back. "Love you too"

You have no idea how much sometimes, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

Blaine sat down on his bedroom floor, desperately trying to put his guitar back together but it was no use. Nate had full on smashed it. He threw a piece of wood down in frustration and put his head in hand, sighing with the annoyance.

The thought that Nate had used him for sex and a cheap way to do his homework hurt a lot. The fact that Nate had broken his guitar, which if he was honest sometimes he loved a little bit more than Kurt at times, had hurt a thousand times more, but he also heard Nate say that Kurt was the only member of the Blaine Anderson fan club.

That was weird.

Blaine had headed to college that morning before getting there and realising he had forgotten a textbook for his music theory class so he had headed home. Surprised by the open door, he had wandered warily into his apartment to be met with raised voices from his room.

"Don't you ever call him dumb in front of me. Ever. Especially in front of me" He had heard Kurt shout. Kurt very rarely shouted, in fact he was probably the calmest person Blaine knew. Blaine had stood his doorway, quietly, noting his broken guitar and the furious look on Kurt's face. Both men were at the other side of the room, Nate's back to him, Kurt too busy staring Nate down to notice him. It took him a second to piece together the scene and he was about to say something when Nate started on Kurt's supposed love for Blaine.

He was shocked. What the hell was Nate talking about? Kurt had never looked at Blaine twice romantically, yet Nate was saying Kurt….was checking him out? A lot?

Whatever Blaine, he thought to himself, you are hoping there is some truth behind it because you want it to be true, but given Nate's now track record; Blaine didn't trust a word the guy said.

Melody had poked her head round Blaine's door and padded in with her little feet. She had a knack of telling when her owners were upset and she went over to Blaine, giving his hand a comforting lick and snuggled next to his leg. He smiled at her and stroked her fluffy back in thanks.

"Why is life so stupid sometimes Mel?" he asked out loud, running a hand through his hair. He remembered a song he heard a while ago which seemed to fit his situation perfectly right now.

"_Because in real life you're not what I thought  
Real life, this isn't what I want  
Guess things aren't always what they seem_

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_  
_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_  
_Gonna be, gonna be this way_  
_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_  
_Two hearts finally colliding_  
_Then I wake up and realise, realise this is real life"_

One day, Blaine knew Kurt would maybe see him as more than a friend, he just had to bide his time and wait. Maybe forever, but Blaine, deep down, knew he would follow Kurt wherever he went.

* * *

**A/N- aw Blainers, I'm sorry I made the mean man smash your guitar. **

**Song is In Real Life by Demi Lovato. It is pretty much my favourite song at the moment and if you want to hear the full song, add this to the youtube URL /watch?v=8T_SFmN4Lfw **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review to let me know what you thought! Stay happy and have a wonderful weekend! Until next time, Love Laura xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N- Hello! A day later then I said but hey, better late then never?;) This is a Christmas one? So I'm sorry because it's early and I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter but yeah. **

**Hope everyone on the East Coast is safe,i love you. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It was December 23rd. To say Blaine was a little excited, it was a Christmas soon would be an understatement. As school had finished for the holidays, Blaine didn't have anything to do whilst at home so Kurt returned home to decorations, cookies, a tree covered in sparkling lights and the sound of Blaine singing Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer at the top of his voice.

"Blaine, did a Christmas monster throw up in here or something?" Kurt asked, staring at their living room in astonishment. Blaine simply smiled and looked innocent, his hazel eyes looking positively angelic.

"I got bored. And you like Christmas!" Blaine replied defensively, stroking Melody as she crawled into his lap.

"Well yes, but this is a lot of decoration" Kurt said, pulling a snowman sticker off the light switch beside him and promptly sticking it on Blaine's forehead instead. Blaine shook his head in mock annoyance but left the snowman where he was.

"How was your last day at work then?" Blaine said smiling as Kurt put his feet into his lap, snuggling between Melody's warm body and Blaine's legs.

"Stressful but I got everything done that needed to be done. Roll on the holidays is all I can say" Kurt sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair, making Blaine swallow rather nervously. Kurt is the only person he knew who could spend all day at work and come home looking beautiful.

"Are you going home at any point?" Blaine asked, he knew Kurt often changed his plans last minute to go see his dad and Carole.

"Boxing Day to the 29th I was planning on going home. What about you?" Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine. Blaine didn't have the best relationship with his parents – his dad had never said anything outright but Blaine had confided in Kurt that he could always see it; this disappointment in his dad's eyes whenever he mentioned a boyfriend. His mother was better. She didn't care her son was gay but she didn't do anything to change her husband's mind. She asked Blaine separately what was going on in his life whenever his father wasn't around.

Blaine shrugged, tangling his fingers in Melody's fur to distract himself. "They haven't asked me to go home yet and I'm not sure I want to anyway. Cooper isn't coming home, he texted me. Did you know he's had a girlfriend for three months now? It's a record for him"

"Maybe, he's finally growing up" Kurt mused, leaning back onto the sofa arm, his feet still perched in Blaine's lap.

"Are you coming to the show tomorrow?" Blaine asked. Blaine had become a rather popular attraction at Puck's bar Vibe hence why Puck had asked him to perform on Christmas Eve, one of the busier evenings of the year.

"Obviously! This could be the biggest one yet!" Kurt gave Blaine a warm smile and then he bit his lip and looked away slowly.

"What's the matter?" Blaine frowned; Kurt only had that look when he felt conflicted about something.

"Can I give you your Christmas present early?" Kurt asked quickly. He knew Blaine was very traditional with Christmas; never liked opening his presents early but this was important.

"Um, okay" Blaine asked, puzzled. Kurt swung his legs off Blaine's lap, annoying the cat in the process. She scowled at her owner and jumped off Blaine's lap as well, swanning off into the kitchen instead. "Sorry Mels!" Kurt called as he went to his room.

"Right Blaine, shut your eyes!" Kurt shouted from outside the living room door.

"Kurt, really?" Blaine laughed, but he shut his eyes anyway.

"Yes. Are they closed?"

"Very much so"

Blaine heard some shuffling for a moment and then silence. "Okay, you can open them now"

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt standing there with a guitar. A sleek, wooden, just almost beautiful guitar. "Kurt" Blaine whispered breathlessly, standing up to take the instrument off his best friend.

"I…don't even know what to say right now" Blaine said, honestly. "Thank you so much. This is the best early Christmas present ever" Blaine smiled. He held the guitar in his hands and ran his fingers up and down the strings for a while. He looked back up to see Kurt's face a lot nearer than he expected, his eyes shining as he looked at Blaine.

"You are the best friend a boy could ask for. Thank you" Blaine breathed in and bravely leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, blushing a little where Blaine's lips had kissed his cheek.

"Yeah?" Their faces were getting dangerously close to each other. Blaine couldn't be sure but he thought Kurt's eyes just flickered to his own lips. He couldn't be thinking that could he? No, Kurt had a boyfriend, he didn't like Blaine that way.

"That would have been a lot more sincere if you didn't have a snowman sticker stuck to your forehead"

They both burst out laughing, Blaine swiftly peeling the sticker off his face.

"I guess so. Either way, thank you. I shall play it tomorrow. Is, er, Daniel coming tomorrow?" Blaine asked, stepping backwards from Kurt.

"Yeah, he's going to his sister's for Christmas so I won't see him until New Year. Is that alright?" Kurt asked, his voice getting quieter as he finished the sentence.

"Yeah" Blaine replied with a small smile.

No it wasn't, but at least he could spend Christmas with Kurt. Daniel couldn't.

* * *

At Vibe, the next night, the bar was crowded with people, laughing and joking, most of them listening to Blaine sing.

He'd been performing some of his own songs and some Christmas songs, all of them perfectly as usual.

Kurt was sat a table with Daniel, Rachel and Finn. He kept sending Blaine supportive, encouraging smiles but every time he did, he could feel Daniel's eyes on him, almost judging him and a couple of times, he looked hurt. It was just making Kurt feel worse about the situation that he already did.

"Right, I would like to try something a little different tonight" Blaine spoke into the microphone and Kurt could've sworn he just winked at him.

"I want to sing a duet with someone in the audience tonight. Someone who is very special to me. So Kurt, get yourself up here!" Blaine grinned at him from the stage.

Kurt's eyes widened and shook his head. "Blaine, no!" he shouted back.

"Go on Kurt" Rachel whispered in his ear. He glanced quickly at Daniel who gave him a nod but he didn't look all too pleased.

Blaine put down his guitar and pressed a button on the stereo behind him. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he heard the song begin to play.

_I really can't stay -_ **But baby it's cold outside  
**_I've got to go away -_ **But baby it's cold outside**

Blaine jumped off the stage and walked towards Kurt, who although was singing, was still shaking his head in embarrassment at Blaine.

_This evening has been -_ **Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**_So very nice_ - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take and when he did, the room began to cheer and clap. Rachel gave Blaine a knowing look but he dismissed her. He knew what she was thinking and no, he was not trying to flirt with Kurt through the medium of song in front of a packed bar.

_My mother will start to worry_ - **Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
**_My father will be pacing the floor __**-**_** Listen to the fireplace roar  
**_So really I'd better scurry_ - **Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**_Well maybe just a half a drink more_ - **Put some records on while I pour  
**

Kurt let Blaine pull him towards the stage as they sang; Blaine helped Kurt up onto the stage but still kept hold of his hand.

_The neighbors might think_ **- Baby, it's bad out there  
**_Say, what's in this drink? __**-**_** No cabs to be had out there**  
_I wish I knew how __**-**_** Your eyes are like starlight  
**_To break the spell_ **- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
**_I ought to say no, no, no, sir __**-**_** Mind if I move in closer?**

Here Blaine span Kurt towards him, so Kurt was facing him for a brief second, he gave Kurt a quick smile and then he span him back out again.

If Kurt was honest, he felt like he was going to faint, it was cliché but Blaine was genuinely leaving him weak at the knees. **  
**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried -_ **What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
**_I really can't stay -_ **Baby don't hold out**  
_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

_I simply must go -_ **But, baby, it's cold outside.  
**_The answer is no -_ **But, baby, it's cold outside.**  
_This welcome has been_ **- How lucky that you dropped in.  
**_So nice and warm __**-**_** Look out the window at that storm.  
**_My sister will be suspicious -_ **Gosh, your lips look delicious.  
**_My brother will be there at the door -_ **Waves upon a tropical storm.  
**_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_ - **Oh, your lips are delicious.  
**_Maybe just a cigarette more -_ **Never such a blizzard before.  
**

Reminiscent of the time they sang this together in High School, Kurt let go of Blaine and moved to the opposite side of the stage. Now it was Blaine's turn to shake his head before he danced his ways over to where Kurt was standing, leaning on the side wall of the stage.

_I've got to go home_ - **But, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
_Say, lend me your coat - _**It's up to your knees out there**  
_You've really been grand -_ **I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see -_**How can you do this thing to me?**

Blaine beckoned Kurt over to him and he took Kurt in his arms, holding his waist from behind, swaying them gently.

_By There's bound to be talk tomorrow __**-**_** Think of my life long sorrow  
**_At least there will be plenty implied_ - **If you caught pneumonia and died**  
_I really can't stay -_ **Get over that hold out  
**_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

For the last long note, the two of them went back-to-back and once the song finished, Blaine pushed Kurt in front of him to take a bow. Kurt was about to get off the stage when he turned round and rushed back to give Blaine a hug. Blaine was surprised by the action but he hugged Kurt back tightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my best friend, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine shouted to the audience who all applauded and yelled appreciation for Kurt. Kurt headed back to his table and smiled at people in the crowd who were now sending him warm grins.

"Well done honey" Daniel said as Kurt sat back down. "You have a lovely voice" he carried on talking as he leaned to give Kurt a kiss.

Blaine saw and once again, had to be brought back down to Earth. Kurt wasn't his.

* * *

It was evening at the apartment on Christmas Day. Finn and Rachel were at Kurt and Blaine's. All of them had had quite a bit to drink.

Kurt was leaning on the kitchen counter talking to Rachel while Finn and Blaine were in the living room trying to set up the new DVD player Finn had bought Kurt.

"So, how is the Blaine situation?" she asked him quietly.

Kurt blinked at her. "I don't know what you are talking about" he answered after a while.

"You know full well what I'm talking about. Yesterday at his show? You were practically pining after him on stage! In fact you have been pining after him ever since the day you met him!"

He stared her down for a couple of seconds before adding quietly. "I …I don't know"

"Don't know what? Whether you like him or…?" she pressured, wanting answers.

"It's wrong. I have a boyfriend Rachel. A kind, really sweet boyfriend but every time Blaine looks at me I just forget about everything. He makes me feel special. Daniel is lovely but he isn't Blaine. No-one can compare to him. I've been trying for years to get over him, that it is never gonna happen but I can't let him go"

"It's not wrong. You like him. And besides, the flirty duets? I think it may happen" she gave him a quick smile and a pat on the arm before wandering towards the living room.

Kurt stared after her and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to believe there was even a possibility anymore.

* * *

After another two hours and Christmas TV over and done with, Rachel and Finn said their goodbyes.

Kurt flopped down on the sofa and grinned as Blaine came and sat down next to him pretty close.

"So did you have a good Christmas Kurt?" Blaine asked a smile on his pretty little face.

"I did. Thank you for the present. It was lovely" Kurt smiled gratefully back.

Blaine had got him a smart leather briefcase engraved with K.H on the top; it was sleek and sophisticated what every young fashion designer needed.

"Your present was a lot better" Blaine shrugged. He had fallen in love with the guitar Kurt gave him; whether it was because Kurt gave him it, he didn't know but either way, it was a beautiful instrument.

He turned on his side a little to face Kurt better and he glanced upwards, before shutting his eyes slowly. "What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"You know when Rachel said she was leaving us an extra present behind?" he opened one eye and pointed above their heads.

Hanging over them was a sprig of green mistletoe. Rachel Berry I am going to kill you Kurt shouted inside his head. Then he realised Blaine was getting dangerously close to leaning in and oh god, those eyes up close were even more perfect. "Blaine I have a boyfriend" Kurt blurted out quickly.

Why, why would you say that Kurt, he was that close to kissing you, he wondered to himself.

"I was, er, going for your cheek" Blaine said awkwardly, leaning back again.

"Oh" Kurt said uneasily. Way to go Kurt, you've made things very awkward right now.

"Sorry" Blaine replied. "I'm gonna go to bed anyway. Thank you for a lovely day Kurt" Blaine smiled at him again before standing up.

Kurt caught his wrist and said "Merry Christmas Blaine". He pulled Blaine down towards him and gave him the tiniest peck on the lips.

Kurt wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol blazing through his blood or whether he just really wanted to kiss Blaine but he did it anyway.

Blaine blinked back at Kurt in shock and gave the tiniest smile back. "Um, night Kurt" he said quickly before rushing off to his room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Their lips may have brushed for only the briefest of seconds but both of them felt it. The feeling of finally coming home.

* * *

**A/N- Leave a review my darlings! :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N- Helloooo! I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since this was updated. Life has been so hectic recently. I had my birthday, sister's birthday, two trips to London, family gatherings, german coursework, mock week and musical theatre rehearsals and AAAAH STRESS.**

**But I found time to write this finally. **

**I hope everyone is alright and enjoy the chapter! Leave a review! :) **

**I reckon there are two more chapters/maybe one more and an epilogue ...I'll decide later. next chapter you all get what you have been waiting for - Daniel's Demise. ;)**

**hehe. **

**anyways, read and enjoy!**

* * *

_New Year's Eve._

To say it was awkward between the two of them was an understatement. They'd both felt something in that one small kiss, that was new and exciting to both of them, something they both wanted more of.

They couldn't though. Blaine was feeling incredibly self-conscious around Kurt and Kurt had a boyfriend. A boyfriend he was feeling really guilty about.

They'd barely spoken to each other since Christmas, which seeing as they lived together was quite an achievement. Kurt had skirted round Blaine and Blaine had stayed in his room. Kurt had heard the occasional strumming of guitar and melodic singing, it made him smile, knowing Blaine was still singing for some reason. Singing always had been Blaine's release.

Kurt knew it was his fault; he'd been the one to kiss Blaine, he'd been the one to make Blaine feel very awkward and unless they got it sorted soon, he might be the one to fuck up their friendship. Kurt had never felt even the slightest bit of what he had felt with that one small peck with anyone else though, was this just because he'd finally kissed the boy he had always wanted to… or was it something much deeper than just sparks? Love? Quite possibly. But, that being said, Blaine hadn't spoken to him…Kurt had completely alienated Blaine by kissing him…which Kurt took as Blaine didn't like him back.

He couldn't be more wrong.

In Blaine's eyes, all it had done was confirm yes. He was completely in love with his best friend and there was nothing he could to woo said best friend. He stayed out of Kurt's way mainly because he was pretty sure if he spoke to him for more than a few seconds, his mouth wouldn't stay away from Kurt's.

Blaine was currently sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew both him and Kurt, who would give him advice but would keep him sane.

Rachel? No, he loved the girl but she was far from the definition of sane.

Finn? No, he's Kurt's brother. That's weird, Blaine screwed his face up at the thought.

Puck? Again, no, he's not very good at advice giving.

Sam?

Blaine smiled a little at the thought of his high school friend. They weren't as close as they used to be in high school but he knew if he called Sam would pick up at the drop of a hat. Blaine and Sam had bonded in their senior year after Kurt left McKinley. They found they had more in common than previously expected and they were fast friends.

Blaine picked up his phone, scrolling down the contacts list until he found Sam Evans.

He picked up after two dials.

"BLAINE!" an excited voice rang down the phone.

"Hey dude!" Blaine replied, settling himself against his pillows.

"I miss you! Why'd you have to go live on the other side of the country?" Sam asked, Blaine could hear the pout in his voice.

"Because LA is not for the likes of struggling musicians like myself, New York is where it's at baby" Blaine said, grinning.

"Whatever man. Good holiday? All I got from you was a text on Christmas Day and a card!"

"Hey, you told me not to give you a present this year! It's not my fault you decided to send me another bowtie. Thank you by the way. It's pretty. Anyway, yes, my Christmas was great ..." Blaine remembered why he had called in the first place, "Until the end"

"What happened?" Sam asked seriously, the boy may be a bit dumb but he knew when his friends were upset.

"Kurt kissed me" Blaine said quietly.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? IT TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH" Sam shouted happily. Then he realised. "Wait. You sound sad"

"I haven't said more than three words to him in the past few days"

"But? Blaine, correct me if I'm wrong, but you like him. Like, a lot. You have ever since high school. Senior year, all you did was whine about the fact Kurt wasn't there"

"He has a boyfriend Sam" Blaine said, sadly.

"Oh" Sam paused. "Look, you keep denying this but he likes you too. And if he kissed you, then that must mean something okay? I love you both but you are both really stupid if you think your friendship was only ever going to be just a friendship? You and Kurt are like Ross and Rachel. You'll get together in the end. Want me to talk to Kurt?"

"No, no. Don't do that, it will make things worse" Blaine answered quickly.

"Just sort yourselves out dude. I know you, and I know Kurt. You can't stay away from each other for longer than a week. And hey, it's New Year tonight? Maybe take a shot tonight"

"Thanks Sam" Blaine smiled, feeling a sudden pang of nostalgia for his friend.

"Anytime Blaine. I've gotta go, Mercedes is calling. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Tell Mercedes hi from me. Bye!"

"Love you dude!" Sam said, before hanging up. Blaine grinned at the idiocy of Sam but he knew he was right. Maybe him and Kurt would be together in the end.

* * *

That night at Vibe, Puck was holding a huge New Year's Party. Both Blaine and Kurt were going, but as they set off for the bar that night, they were still in a weird situation. They smiled politely at each other when they set off to walk there together and Kurt hated this so much.

Kurt messed with his phone for a while for something to do. Blaine scuffed at an imaginary mark on the sidewalk. "Did you ever call Cooper?" Kurt asked randomly, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, he was apparently planning on a surprise visit to New York tomorrow but he can't make it now so he said to say hi to you actually" Blaine wondered aloud, forgetting that the phone call had been two days ago…had he really not talked to Kurt in that long?!

"Oh" Kurt said. They carried on the walk in an uncomfortable fashion.

Finally, once at the club, they could stay away from each other for a while, Kurt was dragged swiftly to the dance floor by Rachel. Finn smiled at Blaine from where he was sat at a table, watching his step-brother and girlfriend dance together. Blaine waved in return, heading straight for the bar.

"Hey man" Puck greeted as Blaine sat down on a bar stool. "You okay?" he asked, taking another look at Blaine's uncomfortable posture.

"Been a weird few days. Get me a beer?" he asked, with a weak smile. Puck slid one down the bar and raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Seriously, it's the holidays Blaine. Smile!" Puck said, grinning. Blaine shrugged and took a long gulp of his drink. Finally, the sweet relief that only alcohol brought sometimes

He was suddenly being hugged from behind by a small figure and a rather loud "Happy New Year Blaine!" was being shouted in his ear.

"Hey Rach" he answered happily, turning round to hug the girl back. "What did you do with Kurt?" Blaine asked. She pointed over to Finn, who was suddenly looking at Blaine with wide eyes. Kurt noticed him staring and proceeded to hit his brother on the forearm to get his attention back.

"He said he wanted to talk to Finn about something" she gestured, smiling at Puck as he pushed an astonishingly red cocktail towards her.

"What?" Blaine frowned, talking to himself more than to Rachel. He glanced back towards the brothers, Finn was looking extremely pleased and Kurt was looking conflicted.

Oh god, what if Kurt was telling him about their little Christmas predicament? He'd never be able to look Finn in the eye again….but then, Blaine wondered, why would Finn be looking so pleased?

Blaine came back into the conversation when he heard his name. "Sorry, what?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Puck asked if you wanted another drink" Rachel said. "Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it"

"I'm fine" he replied quickly.

"I'll see you in a bit Blaine, Kurt will get annoyed if I keep him from his drink any longer" she held up the two glasses in her hand to show him.

"Have fun!" Blaine said, turning back to Puck, who was still giving him a funny expression.

* * *

Rachel went back to the table and placed the Vodka Coke in front of Kurt. "Thanks" he said, distantly.

"What is wrong with you two tonight?" Rachel asked, letting out a small chuckle.

"Two?" Kurt's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"You and Blaine" she said, watching Kurt's reaction carefully. He stiffened.

"I knew it. Something's happened between you two"

Finn, who could literally not hold it in any longer, "Kurt kissed him on Christmas Day" He blurted out.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled at his brother.

"I'm sorry!"

"My plan worked then huh?" she said, winking, giving Finn a high-five.

"Yes, your stupid mistletoe worked. I thought he was going to kiss me, turns out he was going for my cheek and I went and kissed him instead"

"So?" Rachel asked hopefully, a gleeful smile on her face.

"We haven't spoken properly since" Kurt quickly extinguished Rachel's hope.

"But…you like him?"

"Yes. But since, he hasn't spoken to me in a week I guess he doesn't feel the same. Rachel, I have a boyfriend, I can't feel like this towards Blaine"

"But you do" Finn added.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his brother briefly and then sighed. "The worst thing is, it was the best frickin' kiss of my life and it only lasted a second"

"Go talk to him Kurt. Do you really want to start the New Year without your best friend?"

"No" Kurt pouted, resting his head in his hands.

"Go" she said sternly.

Kurt downed his drink to give him some courage and stood up.

* * *

Blaine smiled a little as a hand ran down his back in greeting. Stranger still, he knew exactly who it was. "Hello" Kurt said quietly, sitting down next to him.

"Hey" Blaine replied. "You okay?"

"Fine" Kurt replied. Crap, it was still awkward. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He stood up and held his hand out. Blaine looked back at him quizzically.

"Come on. I hate this. I hate how awkward everything has been. Can we forget about it and have one stupid dance to finish the year off on a better note?" Kurt smiled hopefully.

Blaine grinned and let Kurt drag him to the floor. They kind of swayed to the beat of the music for a while until a girl knocked into Kurt, pushing him forwards. Grabbing Blaine's shoulders to stop himself falling over, their faces were suddenly a lot nearer than previously.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. Blaine chuckled and softly placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"I missed you these past few days Blaine" Kurt whispered, their bodies becoming closer by the second.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I was really childish and didn't talk to you. I just hid in my room like an idiot" Blaine replied, realising Kurt's arms were now resting round his neck and his own hands were clasped in the small of Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me anymore. And obviously, I'm sorry for the surprise kiss" Kurt said, his eyes finally flicking back to Blaine's own honey coloured ones which were staring back with only warmth in them.

"It wasn't half bad actually" Blaine mused, grinning back.

Kurt inhaled and something spurred him on. "Blaine. There's something I need to-"

"KURT!" a voice shouted over the music and both their heads whipped to the right. Daniel was stood on the edge of the dance floor staring at them in annoyance. Blaine's hands sprung away from Kurt's waist and he smiled sadly at Kurt before heading back towards Finn and Rachel, who looked positively heartbroken.

Blaine sat down and couldn't take his eyes away from the hug going on between Kurt and Daniel. Kurt looked happy but his smile didn't meet his eyes.

He felt Rachel slide closer to him so he could hear over the beat of the music. "What happened?"

"I don't know" he replied honestly. He couldn't quite place his finger on what emotion he was feeling but it was a mixture of jealously, pain, sadness and love.

"Blaine, you need to do something. Split them up or anything. Anyone can tell you and Kurt are meant to be together" she said, wrapping an arm round his shoulders.

"I'm not splitting them up Rachel. Do you really think I could do that?"

"No it was a long shot. You are kinda the nicest person I know. I just wondered if evil Blaine would make an appearance"

"No he won't" he said, sighing. "Evil Blaine, as you put it, grew up Rach"

"Are you okay?" she asked, Finn's eyes flickered towards him to see his answer.

"I've been better. I'll be back in a minute, I need to call someone"

* * *

"Little Bro! What's up?" Cooper, clearly drunk, answered the phone after a few rings.

"I need to ask you something and even your drunken haze you should be able to answer this" Blaine said, his brother wasn't the first person he went to but he gave you a straight answer.

"Shoot. What's the matter?" Blaine realised it had suddenly gone quieter at his brother's end, like Cooper had moved aside to talk to him. Huh, never mind me, he's growing up, Blaine thought.

"If you are 100% sure you love someone when it's not your place to love them, do you tell them?"

"Why is it not your place to love them?"

"He has a boyfriend. But said person kissed me and confused the hell out of me, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him and I always have been, it just took me 8 years to realise it because I'm an idiot"

"Kurt?"

Blaine frowned. Had he really been that obvious all these years?! "Yeah"

"Do it. Just go back in there and tell him. It's nearly midnight. Make your year perfect"

"But his boyfriends here Coop, I can't"

"Do it or you will regret it for the rest of your life"

Blaine exhaled and shut his eyes. "Okay. Happy New Year bro" Blaine rang off.

He could do this. He could do this. It was only four words. Four short little words. Kurt I love you. He could do this.

He made his way back into the club and glanced at the clock. The anticipation of the New Year was slowly counting down.

"10" the crowd yelled.

Blaine surged forwards through the people to find Kurt.

"9"

He caught a glimpse of Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair.

"8"

He pushed a girl out of a way to reach him.

"7"

Rachel spotted Blaine moving toward Kurt and she grabbed Finn's arm to point it out.

"6"

Finn's eyes widened as he saw the small guy rushing towards his brother.

"5"

Kurt realised Daniel was getting closer and closer as the countdown began.

"4"

Blaine noticed Daniel lean towards Kurt.

"3"

"KURT!" Blaine shouted but he was still too far away and the music was too loud.

"2"

Kurt closed his eyes.

"1"

Blaine stopped.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the screams erupted from the crowd of people. Blaine's own face crumpled as Daniel kissed Kurt and it wasn't just a kiss. It was a full on, heated tongues and teeth kiss. Blaine couldn't watch.

He turned on his heels and ran, past a stunned Finn and Rachel, past Puck standing at the bar and pushed open the 'Staff Only' door, not caring less.

He sat on the stairwell and began to sob. Blaine Anderson hadn't properly cried in years but he could no longer keep it in. The tears kept forming and falling, slowly running down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. Why had he waited so long? Why had he not realised his feelings for Kurt sooner? He knew eventually Rachel or Puck or Finn would come find him but he couldn't stop the tears at all.

Blaine had always been a romantic; he'd always believed in unrequited love. He just didn't know it would hurt this bad.

He had to pull himself together. He still wanted to be Kurt's friend but he also wanted to jump on him and love him forever.

There is no advice manual on what to do when you fall in love with your best friend who kisses you and may or may not love you back.

* * *

**A/N- No I didn't start crying when writing the last bit. Ahem.**

**Leave a review if you liked :) Thanks for reading, you beautiful people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N- Hello my darlings! I hope you're all okay :) **

**So this chapter was oddly fun to write...whatever.**

**But you get what you have been wanting I promise! ;D**

**Also can we discuss how perfect Let's Have A Kiki was? Because oh man I'm in love. **

**So I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review please :)**

* * *

Three days later, Blaine was at Finn and Rachel's apartment for dinner. He wasn't as upset anymore but his feelings were never in doubt. Daniel had been at their apartment since New Year practically now, and Blaine didn't like him very much so therefore didn't want to him to be in his home.

"Blaine, please cheer up" Rachel frowned at him across the table where he was sat, his head propped up by his hand, lazily prodding a fork at the grilled chicken and salad in front of him.

"I'm sorry, do you think I like being sad?" he mused, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I don't, but you could do something about it" she replied haughtily, glancing at her own boyfriend who smiled half-heartedly. Finn didn't get annoyed that easily but even he knew this was getting beyond a joke between the two of them.

"Rachel, for the last time, as much as I love Kurt, I could never split him up from anyone and you know that" he raised his fork and jabbed the air with it in her direction.

"But you two would be so great together and you know it!" she answered, almost pleading.

"Rachel, I promise if me and Kurt get married, you can be maid of honour" Blaine grinned at her. She meant well. She just had a pushy way of showing it.

"When you get married" Finn corrected, smiling at Blaine. Blaine's eyes lit up a little and he turned back to his food with a hidden smile.

"Finn, since when could you cook anyway, this chicken is great" Blaine said encouragingly. Bit of a white lie, it tasted kinda weird but Finn was doing his best.

"Aw thanks dude, Rachel never lets me cook meat but you know you're a sane person who still eats meat"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, hitting Finn's forearm. Blaine laughed and realised he was pretty thankful for these two. Finn was dumb and Rachel was crazy but they had been good friends to him the past couple of days. Friends he hadn't realised he had needed so much.

* * *

"Bye Blaine!" Rachel called as she heard the door shut, and she got up to wander over to the kitchen. She grabbed a chocolate bar from the cupboard and glanced at the bin. She carried on walking, the chocolate half way to her mouth when she stopped and turned back to the bin. Grabbing the now empty pack of chicken, her eyes widened.

"FINN HUDSON GET IN HERE NOW!" she screeched.

"What?" he replied, looking as innocent as possible.

"What's the date today Finn?"

"3rd January" he replied after five seconds of thinking.

"What does this say?" she thrust the chicken packet towards him.

"20th December" he said proudly.

She raised her eyebrows at him, while he figured it out.

"Oh crap, Blaine!"

* * *

Walking home, Blaine was not feeling well at all. He was sweating despite the cold January night, his stomach felt like it was internally punching him and he couldn't decide whether his phone was buzzing in his pocket or whether he was hallucinating.

Luckily, he was only a few metres away from their apartment, struggling to open the door and fight consciousness was quite a feat Blaine thought to himself. He ripped his scarf and jacket off, although cooler it didn't help, all he wanted was to collapse into bed and never leave it.

"Blaine, is that you?" Kurt's voice called from the living room.

"Yeah" Blaine shouted back weakly, leaning on the hallway wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Kurt shouted back.

"m'fine, not feeling too well, gonna go to bed" Blaine stuttered out, taking deeper breaths between words.

"Dan, get off me, let me go see if he's okay"

Great, Daniel was here as well Blaine thought. His stomach then took a turn for the worse and Blaine groaned at the sudden sharp pain.

"Whoa, Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt rushed to his side, grabbing his arm to steady him, blue eyes full of concern.

"Just help me to my room, Kurt" Blaine replied quietly, his head began spinning and all he could remember feeling was Kurt's arms around him as he walked.

Kurt kicked open Blaine's door and helped Blaine to sit down on the bed. Within seconds, Blaine was asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up about 5am the next morning. His head was pounding and the slightest movement sent him spinning. "Fuuuck" he whimpered out loud and then _that _feeling came.

His stomach churned and Blaine had to face the dizziness to run to the bathroom, trying to not throw up before he got there. Collapsing next to the toilet bowl, Blaine retched and groaned. The noise woke up Kurt and soon enough, he was beside Blaine, rubbing circles on his back, murmuring soft words in comfort, despite the fact Blaine was literally coughing up his guts.

Blaine shut his eyes and inhaled sharply, leaning back against Kurt's touch.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked softly, angling his head away from Blaine's mouth – his breath wasn't the best thing to be in line with right now- but keeping his arm around him.

"No, sorry I woke you up" Blaine whispered weakly.

"Hey don't worry about that at all. Need a hand getting back to bed?" Kurt said, lifting Blaine up gently by the arms.

They made the short trip back to Blaine's room and Blaine crawled back under the covers, moaning as he did so.

"Want me to bring you anything?" Kurt said.

"Water would be great thanks" Blaine replied quietly, burying his head into the pillow.

Kurt returned a few moments later, with two pills, a glass of water and a quick stroke of Blaine's curls. "Take the pills, Blaine. They'll settle your stomach"

* * *

Blaine woke up three hours later, to his surprise, to find Kurt sat in the chair in the corner of his room, asleep and looking rather uncomfortable to be honest.

Blaine's head still hurt and his stomach still felt like it was punching him, but at least he didn't need to throw up again…yet.

He winced at the ache in his muscles as he moved and tried to sit up. Almost immediately, Kurt's eyes flickered open.

"Hey Blainey. You alright?" he asked through a yawn.

"When did you come in here?" Blaine asked in mild wonder.

"About five minutes after your 5am throw up. I felt guilty for leaving you" Kurt said, standing up and coming to sit on the end on Blaine's bed.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?" he asked in kindness.

"Like death warmed up. I don't even know what's wrong with me" Blaine groaned, leaning back into his bed.

"I do" Kurt said, tossing Blaine his phone from the jacket that was slung lazily on the floor.

Blaine unlocked it and read

Finn Hudson – "Dude, I'm so sorry! That chicken I gave you was nearly three weeks old! I hope you're okay, I didn't eat any of it in the end…so I'm okay. But I'm sorry!"

Blaine managed a weak smile when he saw Kurt's reply

"Finn, you are a fucking idiot okay? He came home…ALONE. On the verge of collapse. Seriously, you need to make it up to him big time! – Kurt."

"Was I really on the verge of collapse?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed in the direction of the mirror and Blaine glanced up. "Oh god" he said, noting his appearance. His normally tan skin was white as sheet and from his bed he could see the beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and curls.

"Feel up to eating anything?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's stomach did a backflip at the bare mention of food and he gagged, Kurt jumping up to grab the bin on the floor, but Blaine stopped himself. "I'll take that as no then?" Kurt chuckled.

"No. I just want to sleep for forever and a day" Blaine nestled back into his pillows. Then he remembered something from the previous night.

"Isn't Daniel here?" Blaine asked, a little bitterly.

Kurt's eyes shot up at Blaine's tone but replied "Nope, I sent him home once I realised you were ill" "He wasn't all too pleased about it to be honest" Kurt added quietly so Blaine couldn't hear him.

Blaine nodded. "Oh"

Crap, the awkwardness was back.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to stay in here and mope or come sit in the living room with me and the cat and mope?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, trying to make it better between them.

"I'll come mope with you and the cat" Blaine smiled a little, shifting his legs off the bed. His head span again, stomach hurling. "Just one second" he said before running back to the bathroom.

Kurt jumped aside to let him past then followed him swiftly. Leaning on the door frame and screwing his face up at the highly attractive retching noises Blaine was making. "Quite finished?" Kurt said, after Blaine rubbed a hand on his forehead and sat back on the floor.

"Pass me the mouth wash please?" Blaine said, frowning in disgust at his mouth… he didn't think that was actually possible but there's a first time for everything. Kurt passed him the bottle of green liquid and Blaine swigged it briefly. Spitting it out again, he said "Even that's making me feel ill again, yuck"

"What has my dear brother done to you, eh?" Kurt said sadly. "Come on invalid. We can watch Aladdin if you want" Kurt held out his hand and Blaine let Kurt drag him to the couch. Kurt disappeared and came back with a bottle of water and Blaine's duvet. Blaine giggled as Kurt threw the duvet at him and then proceeded to crawl underneath it next to Blaine.

Melody wriggled her way under Blaine's arm and settled in his lap, her warm body resting on his stomach.

Kurt turned the TV on and started the DVD up. Aladdin was Blaine's favourite ill movie, he watched it whenever he felt rubbish and most of the time, Kurt joined him now.

They watched in companionable silence until Blaine's head began to pound again. "Ow" he said after the pain had become too much. Kurt rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the painkillers off the side, bringing them back.

"Here you go" Kurt popped two of the pills into Blaine's hand and practically moved his hand to Blaine's mouth.

"Remind me to kill your brother when I next see him please" Blaine murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back into the couch.

"You'll have to get in line. I hate seeing you ill. But at least I won't get sick as well" Kurt joked, settling back next to Blaine.

Blaine, in a sleepy state, yawned and thought to hell with it. He moved to lean his head on Kurt's chest and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt did a half-smile, half-frown and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, snuggling him closer. Melody came and settled in the grove between their bodies.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked, hugging Blaine to him even still. It was nice; comfortable and familiar.

"I'm ill and want cuddles. Let me be" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Fair enough" Kurt finalised and sighed blissfully. He liked this; he wanted to just cuddle the boy in his arms forever. He could. All he had to do was get rid of one thing- Daniel.

Their relationship had been rocky for a few days, ever since Daniel had seen Kurt dancing with Blaine on New Year's Eve, Daniel was going from overly affectionate to really pissed off within seconds, and Kurt was getting sick of it. At first the guy's personality had been endearing and cute but now he was verging on annoying.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair sweetly, twirling strands around his pinkie. He felt Blaine smile against his chest, although his eyes were shut, he wasn't quite asleep and he'd always loved it when people played with his hair, it relaxed him for some reason.

"Kuuuuuuurt" Blaine said sleepily, dragging his name out.

"That is the voice of someone who wants something" Kurt chuckled.

"Only one thing. Stay here. With me. All day" Blaine's voice went quiet and more vulnerable, like it was troubling him to say this but it was all he wanted in that moment. Just him, Kurt and the cat. To him, it was perfect despite how crappy he was feeling.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going anywhere it comes to you. You know that" Kurt replied, glancing down to Blaine's hand that was resting on his stomach and his own hand resting on the arm of the chair. He could easily reach down and lace their fingers together, bringing them closer. But he couldn't do it, whether it was because Blaine might only be doing this because he is ill or whether he was feeling guilty or whether he just was scared of what the outcomes would be.

If he and Blaine were together, what if it went wrong? What if they didn't work out? Kurt would be without a best friend and even if Blaine wasn't in his life as he wanted him to be, he wanted him there. Kurt had been lost, floating, frightened of bullies and whether he would ever have friends and then a curly haired idiot with the voice of an angel and the looks of a Greek God came into his life and changed everything. Kurt had a friend to start with, which then turned into best friend, then roommate and finally soulmate. Why hadn't Kurt realised this before?

Kurt was brought back down to reality when his phone buzzed from his room. Blaine had fallen asleep and Kurt didn't want to wake him. Its okay, he figured, it's probably just Finn or Rachel wondering if Blaine was alright. Kurt smiled at the sleeping man in his arms and succumbed to sleepy unconsciousness himself.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, Blaine had disappeared again. "Blaine?" he shouted, sitting up, the duvet was half over his legs, Blaine had gotten up in a rush obviously.

"In here" he heard a weak reply from the bathroom.

"Aw Blaine" Kurt said sympathetically, standing outside the door, screwing his face up at the retching noises. "Need a hand?"

"I'm good" Blaine said, emerging from the room, oddly with more colour in his cheeks. "Feel a little better to be honest"

"You want something to eat?"

Blaine held one hand up to shush Kurt and another back on his tummy. "Don't say the food word yet"

"Sorry" Kurt laughed at the sudden uncertainty in Blaine's eyes. "Go cuddle with the cat on the couch for a bit, I, who can still eat, is going to"

Blaine rolled his eyes and headed back towards his duvet nest. "Come back soon!"

Kurt briefly heard his phone buzz again, but he couldn't be bothered to go see who it was. They can wait.

After Kurt ate his grilled cheese sandwich, he returned to the couch where Blaine immediately reattached himself to Kurt. They stayed like that for the rest of the day.

X

_The Next Day_

Kurt hadn't gotten to bed until late, both him and Blaine had fallen asleep again and by the time Kurt had gotten to his room, his messages on his phone had long been forgotten.

He was awoken by rather loud knocking on the front door about 9am. "Jesus" he whispered in annoyance as the knocking got angrier. "Alright, I'm coming!" he shouted, grabbing his dressing gown and wrapping it round himself.

He pulled the door open forcefully to be greeted with an angry looking Daniel.

"Oh so you are alive?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, almost snarling.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked. "Nice to see you too honey by the way"

"Yesterday? You were meant to come meet me for lunch; instead I got your voicemail three times and no texts at all. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Blaine was ill, I'm sorry I meant-"

"Oh it would be Blaine wouldn't it?" Daniel spat out bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt replied defensively, narrowing his eyes.

"Blaine. He's all you fucking talk about Kurt! Oooh Blaine did this, oooh Blaine did that. I'm sick of it! I'm your boyfriend, not that freak! Every time we are together, I know you compare me to him in your head and I don't compare do I? Not to your precious Blaine"

"Firstly, don't call him a freak. Secondly, he's my friend and he's ill because of my stepbrother. I wasn't gonna leave him alone especially after he asked me not too"

"Oh so he asked you to stay and you conveniently forgot to call me? Thanks Kurt. Thanks a bunch"

"What did you come here to do Daniel?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Chose. Me or him. If it's him, I'm leaving you and you'll never see me again. If it's me, you move in with me. I like you Kurt, I really do but I can't do this anymore. I need to know"

Kurt breathed in and looked at Daniel, he could see how much this was hurting him, what Kurt has brought on him. But Kurt knew the answer. There was only one answer.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I'm truly sorry. You're a lovely guy, but I can't. It's him. It's always been him. I just never noticed" Kurt said quietly.

"Thought so. Bye Kurt" Daniel nodded, kissed Kurt's cheek and turned. After a few steps, he turned back round "I hope everything works out for you two. You are kinda cute"

Kurt smiled. "Have a nice life Daniel. Stay in touch okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" he grinned, there was hurt in his eyes but he seemed content.

Blaine had stumbled out of his room by this point, leaning on the door. Thankfully, his skin was normal colour and he seemed brighter than the previous day. It seemed the illness had lifted.

"Kurt? What happened?" Blaine said, eyeing the retreating figure and Kurt himself.

"We need to talk Blaine" Kurt inhaled and turned round, shutting the door behind him.

"About what?" Blaine asked puzzled.

"About us" the simple reply came.

* * *

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. ;D **

**Review and I will send you virtual hugs and cupcakes :D I love you for reading. Have a nice week and this should be finished in the next couple of weeks :')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N- So here it is! Last chapter (well actually there will be an epilogue soon but you know)  
**

**I hope I did this justice, because I kinda feel like I didn't but whatever, I hope you guys enjoy! :) Leave a review! It's not very long but I don't think it needed to be...**

* * *

Kurt realised he was still in his pyjamas and so was Blaine.

"I'm gonna shower and get changed. I'll meet you in there in 10 okay?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded in disbelief.

Kurt retreated to his room, leaving Blaine in complete confusion.

What

Is

Happening

Right

Now

Blaine wasn't 100% sure but he thinks Kurt just broke up with his boyfriend. All hints of his previous illness had disappeared with the hopes that this could finally happen, he smiled. A massive grin that stretched from ear to ear and he was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Even the small bit of his mind saying "It will never happen" had shut up.

He rushed back to his room and grabbed his phone, he needed to tell someone

To Sam Evans- "I THINK ME AND KURT MAY FINALLY BE HAPPENING!"

Within seconds the reply came "GO FOR IT DUDE"

Blaine grinned and jumped in the shower, the smile still on his face.

* * *

Kurt did a tiny happy dance round his room and like Blaine; he just had to tell someone.

"Kurt it is 9:15 on a Saturday morning, you better have a good reason" Rachel's sleepy voice answered the phone.

"I just broke up with Daniel"

"What? Are you okay?" she suddenly awoke, her voice becoming more alert.

"I'm fine, because I have a feeling I might be acquiring a new boyfriend very shortly" he said, his voice going higher by the end, hoping she would get the hint.

"NO WAY!" she screamed. Kurt heard the annoyed grunt of his step brother in the background.

"Sorry Finn, but this was exciting!" she said happily.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked, doubtfully – he needed a second opinion.

"Yes. Yes you are. Get your feelings out there and if you ask me, they will be reciprocated" she said sure of herself.

"Okay. I need to go shower. But I'll call you later. Or check Facebook or something, just argh!"

"Go get your man honey! Kisses!" she hung up with a small shriek.

* * *

"Hello" Blaine said with a small smile entering the living room. Kurt was already sat on the couch, waiting with an eager smile on his face.

"Hi" Kurt replied, patting the space next to him.

"So, we need to talk huh?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt to meet his gaze as he settled into the space next to him.

"I think you know we do. But now we're here I don't know where to start" Kurt replied honestly.

There were so many things Kurt wanted to say right now, so many things he wanted to do, like lean over and just kiss the smile on Blaine's face or tell him that he'd loved him since he was 16 years old.

"Same" Blaine chuckled in answer. "How about this?" Blaine asked, holding his palm out towards Kurt who took it and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's tightly.

Kurt grinned at how well they fit together.

"Kurt. You are the most important person in my life. You know that, you always have been since I was 15. I'm lucky enough to call you my best friend but there's something I've been feeling recently. Something that has always been there since the moment I met you, but I was too stupid to realise it I guess" Blaine said nervously.

"Likewise. You saved me. Honestly, if you hadn't turned up, I'm not sure I would be here today"

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"It's only the truth. Blaine, let's be honest, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. But something changed didn't it? You've felt it too" Kurt asked, eyes flickering upwards to look into Blaine's honey coloured ones.

"You could say that" he smiled, stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "You changed in my eyes. You suddenly weren't my best friend anymore, you were….well to be honest Kurt, you're really hot"

Kurt let out a laugh and blushed, looking away. "That's how you decide to broach this subject?"

Blaine shrugged. "You told me to be honest. In all seriousness though, you did change. All the endearing features I'd always loved about you – your smile, your huge heart, your sense of humour all clicked. I realised I'd fallen completely in love with you Kurt. I was or am in love with my best friend. Who had a boyfriend"

"Yeah we messed up there huh?" Kurt said, sighing.

"A bit" Blaine reasoned.

"The only reason I went out with Daniel was because I saw you text Nate" Kurt whispered, embarrassed to say it.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

"It's stupid and childish, but I wanted to make you jealous and I'm really really sorry" Kurt rambled. "Because I feel everything you just said to me about you. I think I always have, I just never realised"

Blaine grinned at Kurt and their eyes met. They paused for a split second before they slowly began to lean in towards each other, never taking their eyes off the other's face. Within mere millimetres of Kurt's lips, Blaine suddenly laughed.

"Am I about to kiss my best friend?" he murmured in disbelief. Kurt smiled a little, bringing his hand up to Blaine's chin.

"I really hope so. Because he's about to kiss you" he pulled Blaine towards him and finally, finally, they found what they had been missing all these years.

Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut as he kissed Kurt back. This wasn't like their brief Christmas kiss, this was eight years of unrequited but unsaid feelings, it was love and happiness and coming home after a long time. Blaine moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and pull him closer, Kurt gripped Blaine's waist and smiled into the kiss. Kurt pulled back eventually and rested his forehead on Blaine's, his eyes still shut.

"I love you" Blaine whispered, so glad he could finally tell Kurt the words he had been longing to for so long.

"I love you too. Always have. Always will" he pressed his lips to Blaine's sweetly.

"So. Is this a thing? Are we happening?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Was that your way of asking if I will be your boyfriend Anderson?" Kurt teased, his arms sliding around Blaine's neck and twirling his fingers around Blaine's curls. Blaine smirked and proceeded to jump on Kurt, pushing him down into the couch, lying awkwardly on top of him but kissing him passionately all the same. Kurt drew back for a brief second. "Yes. A thousand times yes" he said firmly, a small smile on his face. Blaine looked down at him and kissed his nose cutely.

"Good" Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt up with him. "It's kinda surreal. I've been waiting to call you my boyfriend for years. And now…you are….wow" Blaine sighed; he looked back to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt hugged him back just as tightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, a little awkwardly.

"Of course" Blaine replied, warily, pulling back but keeping Kurt's hands intertwined with his own.

"If we're doing this, we do it properly. So call me a hopeless romantic but I normally wait five or six dates before you know? Sex" Kurt gulped. "Is that okay?"

"Kurt. It's fine. I'm the same. Just Nate was pushy" he said, pulling a strange look. "But seriously, we can wait. I want our first time to be special. It'll be better for both of us then" Blaine smiled.

"We've barely been together ten minutes and you're already the perfect boyfriend" Kurt sighed, kissing him quickly.

"I want to tell people. About this. I want to scream it from the rooftops that I finally got you but I somehow don't think that's socially acceptable. But how?" Blaine said.

"Do you want to ring your brother? I'll ring my dad. I want to tell everyone as well. "

"Five bucks Cooper screams louder than Rachel when we tell her" Blaine grinned.

* * *

10 minutes later, Kurt was reluctantly handing over five dollars, whilst Blaine grinned smugly.

"It's not my fault I have an overly dramatic brother!" Blaine said sweetly, an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt said, leaning back into Blaine's chest so they were cuddled together on the couch. Everyone that mattered to them now knew due to a mass text and a few phone calls.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. "I've just realised something"

"What?"

"We already live together. We've skipped about two years of a relationship" Kurt chuckled a bit.

"We waited eight years, I think it's okay" Blaine said, turning Kurt's head towards him and kissing him.

"So, to celebrate this. I want to take you out on a date tonight" Blaine concluded.

"Can't wait" Kurt grinned.

Despite them being together barely an hour, they both knew this was it for them. They were with the one person they truly wanted to spend the rest of their lives with and it was all they could ever have asked for. Their missing puzzle pieces had been found.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed! Epilogue should be up in the next week! :) Leave a review if you liked...or if you didn't...whatever :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N- So this is the last chapter/epilogue! Thank you to all of you lovely people for reading this silly little story, it really means a lot! :')**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas or Holiday or whatever you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, then I hope you had a lovely December!**

**(I've said the word lovely a lot haven't I?)**

**So I hope this is a sufficent last chapter for you all :)**

* * *

_One Month Later_

Kurt blinked a few times as the sun trickling in through the curtain hit his face. He glanced sleepily round the room and then at the sleeping man next to him. Blaine looked so peaceful, his hair was messy, the scruff on his chin was forming and he looked really beautiful, Kurt thought to himself. He gently wriggled out of Blaine's grasp to sit up.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and hastily grabbed his underwear from the floor. A sneaky grin crept onto his lips as he noticed the discarded clothes on the floor. Memories of the previous night flashed into his mind – skin on skin, being pressed up against the wall, the bed and god did Blaine look_ good _sans clothing. Kurt decided he would be a good boyfriend, about to stand up and go make them breakfast when warm breath hit the back of his neck and arms slipped round his stomach.

"Where do you think you are going?" Blaine's voice was soft but sultry as he kissed behind Kurt's ear, then slowly moving his lips down Kurt's neck.

As Kurt began to speak, Blaine hooked his chin so it rested on his shoulder. "Well I was going to make you breakfast but then I got trapped" Kurt said teasingly. He lifted Blaine's underwear with his foot from the floor and flicked it in Blaine's general direction.

"Put them on. It's weird being naked at this time in the morning" Kurt said awkwardly.

"If you say so" Blaine's arms retreated from Kurt's waist for a few seconds and then they returned, just as warm, just as firm.

"But now, you have to stay with me" Blaine said cheekily, his grip on Kurt tightening as he pulled Kurt back down towards the bed. Kurt let out a shriek as he landed on top of his boyfriend, giving Blaine's arms around stomach a quick slap. "Blaine!" Kurt laughed as he settled himself next to him back under the covers of the bed.

Blaine shuffled himself towards Kurt, wrapping his foot around Kurt's, bringing them closer together. "Morning" he whispered, planting a cute kiss on Kurt's nose.

"Morning yourself" Kurt smiled; he brought a hand up to Blaine's cheek and rested it there. His fingers stroked the skin and twined between the small amount of scruff growing there. Kurt let out a sigh and a tiny grin, just taking in the beautiful sight laid before him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked softly.

"I've never been better in all honesty" Kurt said dreamily. He blinked once or twice before leaning forward to kiss Blaine softly at first but it grew fiercer within seconds. Blaine moved forward, leaning on his forearms to lean above Kurt, keeping their lips attached together. "So" Blaine said, between kisses.

"So what?" Kurt replied breathlessly, chasing Blaine's lips when they pulled back slightly.

"Did we officially ruin our friendship last night?" he smirked, but in his eyes, Kurt could see the vulnerable little boy who was constantly waiting for approval, he needed to hear things from the people he cared about most because he had been hurt so many times before. He needed to know that Kurt was okay they were moving forward.

"Not at all. You're still my best friend, but now we just get to do a lot more fun things together" Kurt raised his eyebrows on 'fun' and pulled Blaine back down towards him to kiss him with a smack. Blaine shuffled to the side and motioned for Kurt to come closer. As he did so, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's elbow.

"I want you to promise me something" Blaine said nervously.

"Anything" Kurt replied, looking into Blaine's eyes confused by the anxiety.

"We'll get married someday?" Blaine asked, swallowing and speaking quickly.

Now, normally if someone says something like this to you, especially after only being together for one month, you might freak out a bit, you might get up and leave, you might slap the person who just said it, but not Kurt. Without even a hint of doubt or hesitation, he simply smiled and said "Of course. I promise"

Blaine nodded and returned the smile. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Three hours later, Kurt was sat on the couch, sitting sideways, a laptop on his knee, his feet in Blaine's lap. He was 'researching' for work when in reality he was looking at for any roles or costume designing that could be done when his Facebook bleeped.

He clicked on the message icon and was surprised to see 'Daniel Lewis' was the sender.

The message read

"Hey Kurt, I saw you and Blaine did get your act together in the end then huh? I hope you're both well. I just wanted to tell you I have a new boyfriend now. He's called Tyler and he's pretty special. May even be 'The One'. But I wanted to thank you for showing me what love can be like, true love and how you feel when you're in it. You and Blaine both showed me that, so thanks. If you ever want to meet up for coffee or something I'd love that Love Dan"

Kurt grinned and nudged Blaine with his toes, turning the laptop round so he could read it. Blaine scanned the screen and smiled as well. "Aw, I'm happy for him. He was a pretty nice guy actually…I was kind of an asshole to him"

"You had your reasons hun" Kurt shrugged and turned the laptop back round. Coincidently Blaine's phone suddenly buzzed and he leant over to the table to pick it up. He frowned. It was a text from an unknown number.

He opened it and read

"Hey Blaine. I guess you've probably deleted my number but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. It's Nate by the way. I shouldn't have dated you just for your music and I definitely shouldn't have slept with you. I'm really sorry. I got caught if you're wondering why the sudden change of heart. One of the other students in my class frequents your shows and recognised the songs as yours so I got kicked out of that class …and well yeah. Nate"

Blaine read aloud to Kurt and scoffed at the end. "I suppose he thought he was doing right by apologising" Kurt reasoned.

"Whatever, the guy broke my guitar. In my eyes, that's unforgiveable" Blaine said, tossing his phone onto the arm of the sofa next to him.

"Everyone's moving on with their lives huh?" Kurt said.

Blaine patted Kurt's calf sweetly, grinned at him and said "So are we"

* * *

As with all fairy tales, Kurt and Blaine got theirs. They had gone from simple acquaintances to best friends to boyfriends. There is someone out there for everyone and they might just be right under your nose but only if you are looking carefully.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! As always, you can reach me via Twitter or Tumblr if you have any requests, or just want to talk to me or want to tell me how rubbish this story is! They are Caley_Kid and darksadlonelynight . tumblr . com :)**

**So have a hug from me (((((YOU))))) to say thank you for reading! and leave a review if you want :D  
**


End file.
